Amèlie Isabella Sparrow
by Anime-GaGa
Summary: Unknown to her, Amélie Isabella joins the crew of her father, Captain Jack Sparrow. Will she find out, who she is in his life? The story goes with the movie only with my OC in it. Please R&R! I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean!
1. Reunion, more or less

**Okaay, I've read some fanfics of Pirates of the Caribbean, where Jack is a daddy of a daughter and so on. And I found it really funny in some stories, so I decided to make an own. Soo, new start. The storyline is pretty much the same as in the movies, only my OC added on it. It's always in Third P.O.V, just because I wanted to try it on this way**.

**Aaaand I don't own anything, just my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 Reunion, more or less<em>

The pub was really full this night as Amélie came inside, her hat hiding most of her face, since it was a little too big for her. But after her mother's death she refused to part with it.

After all her mother told her, it was all that she had from Amèlie's father. She never told her the name of the man though, which left her sometimes pondering about, how he might have been. He was a pirate, that much Amèlie was sure of. But everything else...was unknown to her.

She didn't even know, if he was still alive or not and it made her sad sometimes, but she let go, deciding to move on.

Now she sat down in one of the hookers in front of the bar, ordering a drink with the money, she pick pocketed a while ago from a drunken man by 'accidentally' stumbling against him. Amèlie grimaced. _That's how I am living now. Pick pocking to survive._ she felt guilty as she had started with this, but after a while it didn't matter to her anymore._ They're making it too easy for me..._

Amélie turned to face the drunken crows, glaring at every man, who tried to come near her and her pants. She played with the retainer of her sword, while humming a song her mother used to sing, when Amélie couldn't sleep or was sad.

_Tortuga, what a town...when can I get away from here?_ Amèlie thought, depressed she was confined in the most drunken town of the whole world without the chance to see the ocean in all his glory, _Somehow I will get out from here...I have to_.

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow for himself, made his way through the crowd with two cups of rum in his hands to his first mate Gibbs, but stopped shortly beside a dark-haired guy.<p>

"Keep a sharp eye, boy," he said, looking around for a second, before he sat down across the older man, handing him his cup.

"Now, tell me, what's the intention of yours?" Gibbs asked, before taking a gulp of his cup.

"I'm in search of the Black Pearl," Jack revealed, causing Gibbs to choke his gulp out and back into the cup, breathing deeply in shock.

"You're crazy!" Gibbs called out. "that's a ridiculous task. Why would ye want that? Ye know the stories of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa wants. All I need is a crew," Jack replied.

"From what I've heard, a fool cannot make it with Barbossa. And certainly not enter into a trade with him," Gibbs argued.

"Then it's good I'm not a fool, eh?" Jack simply said, grinning widely.

"Prove me wrong. Why do ye think Barbossa will give ye the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's say, it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack answered, before nodding over to the dark-haired guy. Gibbs didn't get it, until he nodded so obviously, he understood.

"The boy?"

Jack grinned. "Aye, that's the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will Turner. His one and only child, savvy?"

"Is he, really?" Gibbs mumbled with a knowing smirk. "Leverage you say, I say I feel a change in the wind. I will find you a crew. There must be someone in this rock as crazy as you!"

"Take what you can...," Jack said, raising his cup.

"...and never give something back," Gibbs ended the sentence, clinking his cup with Jack's. They both took a big gulp, before crashing the cups down on the table simultaneously.

Jack, satisfied his plan worked so far, stood up to inform Will, he was finished, but stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted _her._ Her being a teenage girl with long, dark brown hair, most of them hidden behind a too big tri-horn hat, suspiciously similar to his own one.

Her eyes scanned the crowd with a bored expression and even from his place Jack could tell, those eyes were dark brown. Dark brown like his.  
>Her skin was rather though. <em>Just like Isabella...<em>

"Jack? Jack!" Will shouted at him as he saw the pirate was just standing and looking at nothing. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Will, back to his old state.

"If you excuse me a minute," He wanted to go away, to this girl, wanting to be sure it was really his c-

"But where are you going? You can't ran away now!" Will protested and Gibbs stood up at this words.

"I won't ran away," Jack held up his hand in surrender. "I'll just come back in a minute. Wait here."

And with that he was off, leaving a confused Will and Gibbs back. He turned where he saw the girl, but...

She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Cliffhanger. Okay not really. But it seemed a good moment to stop now.<strong>

**So, how did you find it? Was it good? Or terribly bad? Should I continue? Or should I stop?**

**And...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Should or not?

_Chapter 2 Should or not?_

Totally bored in the bar, Amèlie drank the rest of her rum in one and stood up, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. On her way outside she stumbled several times over random things before she finally reached the door.

The scent outside wasn't any better than in the pub, so Amèlie didn't even attempt to take a deep breath of 'fresh' air. She walked down the way, looking over the pockets she sneaked away in her stumbling. Satisfied with her trove she inserted them inside the pockets of her pants, when she heard shouts behind her.

Amèlie stopped walking for a second, pondering if someone saw her, but then shook it away. No one - really - no one had caught her before.

The shouts came closer and Amèlie heard heavy footsteps towards her and this time she actually stopped and turned around, deciding to shut his mouth.

Behind her was man, seemingly older, with dreadlocks and a red bandana under his tri-horn hat, that was unmistakable similar to hers. With the mere difference that his hat fit_ his_ head perfectly.

He had tanned skin and dark brown eyes, also similar to Amèlie's, with a beard that looked very...special.  
>"What?" Amèlie asked, not too polite.<p>

"Well, what's with this attitude? I just had a question to ye...," the man replied.

"What?" Amèlie repeated. "I don't have time all day...or night."

"What is yer name?" Amèlie narrowed her eyes, "Why should I tell you this,_ stranger_?"

"Oh. My name is Jack Sparrow," the man answered the non-spoken question.

"How thrilling," was all Amèlie replied. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but before he could answer in any witty way, two men appeared behind him, yelling his name. Jack sighed annoyed, before turning around to his companions. "Not now," he hushed them ere he faced Amèlie again. Or wanted.

She was already walking away again.

"Wait!" Jack shouted after her and she stopped, dramatically turning around. Amèlie saw the two men more closely now. One was fat, the other not so.

"I'm searching for a crew and wanted to ask ye if ye would join us?" Jack started.

"What?" the two men said in unison and Amèlie rolled her eyes.

"Why should I join you?" she ignored the two men.

"Because then ye are free from this place," Jack answered with a smirk. "Forever."

"Freedom, eh? I wonder what you understand under this word," Amèlie said, pondering, "and what would you want to have?"

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked, his brows shot up. Amèlie rolled her eyes again.

"Oh come on, no one makes an offer without payment," she continued and Jack smirked again.

"Ye're a smart one. But in this case I won't require a payment," he answered, causing the two men to look at him in disbelief. Amèlie narrowed her eyes again.

"I don't trust you."

"But ye should. Or don't ye want to see the oceans in all their glory...," Amèlie's eyes widen slightly and Jack could not not notice. His smirk widened.

"If ye want to go out of this town, ye just have to come with me and me ship," Jack continued. "Ye don't have to decide yet. Just come to meet the rest of the crew tomorrow on the docks."

Amèlie looked at him, outside remaining emotionless, inside debating to either stay here in hell or finally fulfill the wish she had, since her mother told her every single place she were.

"Will ye come?" Jack asked, not enduring this silence. Amèlie shrugged.

"We will see," she answered, letting all the chances open.

"Nononono, it's not good to have a lady aboard, Jack. It brings bad luck."

Amèlie smirked at him. "Nunca he estado en Singapur antes, ¿eh?" And with that she went away, leaving two of three men confused behind.

"What did she say?" Will asked in wonder.

"Nunca he estado en Singapur antes, ¿eh?" Jack replied, smirking as well now. Gibbs shook his head.

"Why do ye want to have her in yer crew?" he asked, ignoring this now. The smirk never left Jack's face.

"Seems like your retention doesn't work quite well. Don't ye remember her, Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs knitted his brows together, pondering if he had seen her before or not, but shook his head in the end, clueless.

"Who is she?" Will asked. Jack turned to him now, smirk still on face.

"mi hija," Jack answered. "my daughter"

Will's jaw dropped and now it clicked in Gibbs' head and he snapped his head to the shrinking form before him. "Ah, _Amèlie_?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "Aye, Amèlie."

* * *

><p>Amèlie walked upstairs to the inn, she lived since her mother died. She had her own room and paid for it with all the money she got. Sometimes the inn-keeper got suspicious, but she got always away with the excuse, she was helping an old man selling his products.<p>

Now she laid down in her not very comfy bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Should or not?_ She didn't believe, she could trust him._ But then again, he can make my wish come true. Seeing everything Mom had seen before. Mom..._

Amélie sighed at the thought of her long lost mother. _M__aybe I should get to the docks tomorrow. Just looking._

Amelie thought of it for a while, before nodding to herself. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel excitement for the next day. And hope.

A small spark of hope.

* * *

><p>Amèlie walked down to the docks, her eyes searching a certain man with dreadlocks and crazy beard.<p>

She found him soon enough with a big ship a little further away, beautiful. _I wonder what her name is.._.

"Ah Amèlie, ye came," Jack called out as he spotted her, relieved. Not that he showed in it any way.

"Just for watching. I haven't decide anything yet," Amèlie simply answered and Jacks smile slipped away an inch.

"Well then, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack turned to the fat man beside the not so fat one. Gibbs nodded with approval towards a group of incompetent men.

"Feast ye'r eyes, Captain," Gibbs said, while walking slowly the line of men with Jack and the other not-fat one. "All of them loyal hands before the mast. And crazy, too."

"_This_ is your capable crew?" Will asked disbelieved. Amèlie smirked.

Of course, Jack being Jack, he had to prove the crew was worth this title. So he stopped in front of an gray-beard man with an bandana around his head and a parrot on his shoulder.

"Sailor!" Jack called out to the man.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed him.

"Mr. Cotton! Do ye have the courage and bravery to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked very fast, but Amèlie got it. _Poor man, he will probably just say yes._ she thought, then it clicked. _Follow orders? From whom? Him? No way...I want freedom, goddamn!_

The old man just blinked without saying any word.

"Answer me, sailor!" Jack demanded.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue out. But he trained his parrot to talk for him," Gibbs jumped in and as if to show agreement, the old man stretched his tongue out, which was not a tongue anymore. At least not fully. Amèlie grimaced and Jack stretched his own one out to be sure it was still there.

Jack took a step forward before he turned to Cotton again. "Mr. Cottons parrot...same question."

To Amèlie's utter surprise the parrot croaked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"And what does this mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, mostly we found out it means 'yes'," Gibbs answered, unsure by himself. Amèlie rolled her eyes. _Of course it does._

Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven their madness," Will agreed, not entirely happy. Jack was about to answer, but another voice cut him off.

"And what is the earnings for us?" a female voice came out from the end of the line, a hood hiding her face. Jack bent down a little to look under it while he slowly walked towards her. As he couldn't see her face, he took off the hood, causing dark hairs to flow down till her mid-back.

"Anamaria!" Jack exclaimed, before he got a slap on his face. Amèlie hardly contained a laughter. _Oh, I like her._  
>Jacks head wiped away by the force, so he had to Will, who looked down at him with raised brow.<p>

"I guess, you didn't deserve her, either."

"Noo, that one I deserved," Jack replied and the woman behind him nodded sarcastically.

"Jack, you _stole_ my boat!" she hissed in anger.

"Rather-," Jack started, but was cut off by another slap, so loud even Amèlie could hear from the other end of the line. 'Ouch' she mouthed as she imagined how hard it was.

Jack took a deep breath. "Lent. Lent with every purpose to give it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria exclaimed.

"Ye will get another one!" Jack said and Anamaria was about to slap him again, but stopped midway and pointed a finger at him, threatening.

"I will!" she said.

"A better one," Will raised his voice and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"A better one!"

"That one," Will pointed at the beautiful ship, Amèlie noticed before, the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked quickly. Will nodded at the ship with his head. Jack stared at it, before back at Will, "_That_ one!" he exclaimed in anger, but something seemed to change his mind and he nodded at Anamaria, "Aye, that one. What do ye say?" Anamaria placed her fingertips on her lips, thinking.

"Aye!" she called out then in agreement and the others of the group joined her. Except for Amèlie.

Anamaria grabbed her hat from him and crashed it down on her head, still angry as the group started to make their way to the ship.

"Nonononono," Gibbs intervened again and again. "It's bad to have a woman aboard, sir. It gives frightful bad luck."

"I think it would be far worse to not have her aboard, Mr. Gibbs," Jack replied, looking up at the sky to check the weather, before he saw Amèlie passing them, going the opposite direction of the ship.

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked, his relief vanished.

"What do you think I'm doing? I go away," was all Amèlie replied, more than disappointed. Of course, she had to get her hopes built up. Jack followed her.

"Why? I thought ye want freedom!"

"Aye, but that doesn't mean I want someone to boss me around," Amèlie said with an angrily calm voice, turning around to face the three men. "it's not what I understand under freedom to follow orders."

"But it won't be too hard orders. I will find easy ones for you!" Jack exclaimed, totally ignoring the looks of Gibbs and Will.

"That doesn't interest me in the least," Amèlie replied. Jack searched thoughtfully for something to get her to the ship. He won't force her to.

"But ye better should," he finally found something. "it's very dangerous to be alone in Tortuga. Ye know...," he made a movement of a drunken man. Wow, how clever. Oh, sarcasm.

Amèlie raised a brow at him, annoyed. "I've been here alone since I was ten years old. And I can live perfectly fine. Not that I want to," she muttered the last sentence under her breath. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have better things to do."

She faced her back to them, but soon was stopped by the sound of an unsheathing sword. "Prove it."

Amèlie turned back to Jack only to see his sword pointing towards her. "Prove what?"

"Prove me ye can get along with all the men in this town," Jack demanded with the sternest voice he possessed. "by fighting me."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, how I love Cliffhangers. Whatever, was this good? Is Jack maybe too OOC? Or should I re-write it in something else?<strong>

**Oh, in case you want to know: **

**Nunca he estado en Singapur antes, ¿eh? : Never been in Singapore before, eh?**

**mi hija : my daughter  
><strong>


	3. She's a Sparrow

_Chapter 3 She is a Sparrow_

"Jack! What are you doing?" Will raised his voice, shocked. Did pirates have any limits in their life at all?

"Ye want to fight a little girl?" Gibbs asked, incredulously as well. "and most importantly _her_?" Amèlie didn't understand what he meant with the last sentence, but the first was very clear to her.

"I'm feeling insulted, old man. I'm clearly not a little girl anymore," she protested, not really caring though.

"If it's so, then why don't ye fight with me?" Jack argued with a smirk, knowing he had her.

"I never said I don't," Amèlie fell into his trap.

"Then we have a deal. Will, be so nice and give me your sword," Jack ordered, although he had his own in his hands.

Confused Will still did what he was told to and gave him wordlessly his sword, who immediately tossed it over to Amèlie. She could have easily caught it - even if she was unskilled with sword-catching - but actually made no attempt to do so as her cool eyes watched the handmade sword clatter onto the ground in front of her feet. Jack cocked his head to the side as she unsheathed her own sword from her belt.

"I have my own, thank you," was the simple explanation. Raising their both swords, Amèlie let hers sweep over the side of Jacks sword, examining it.

"I would say this is made from wood," Amèlie said, looking at the retainer of his sword. Jack totally ignored her comment.

"If I win this fight," Jack stated. "then ye'll come with us. But when ye win, it proves ye can live alone in Tortuga. Savvy?"

Amèlie nodded nonchalant, yet concentrated. She got into her fighting position, wanting to attack him first, but he raised a finger.

"One question," he stopped her and she perked an eyebrow up, urging him to continue. "where did ye get that sword?"

Amèlie smirked slightly. "Pick pocking," and with that she let her sword swing with Jack easily blocking it by reflex. Again she tried to stab him, but had to stop as he made a sharp move to block him halfway. She had to back away by the force, but easily regained herself.

"Isn't this thing a little too big for pick pocking?" Jack asked as their swords clashed together again. Amèlie backed away to sway her sword again at him.

"Well, for me it is 'Take what you can get...," she dodged a stab, realizing she couldn't handle the force. She slipped away from his sword and attacked him from the back. Again Jack managed to block it in the last minute. _His reflexes are really good._

"...and never give something back'," she ended the sentence as she could without loosing her concentration. Both attacked the other again and again, but neither of them got the prevail. They could fight endlessly with the endurance they exercised.

"Like father like daughter, eh?" Gibbs mumbled, watching the fight from a safe place with Will and the crew.

It did amaze Jack how she - _his_ child - could handle even him and pride swelled up inside his chest.

Still...he wasn't about to loose. Not this fight. He blocked another surprisingly strong swing, which soon was followed by another one.

Seemed like she wasn't about to loose, either. Jack let his sword wield down in unbelievable speed and for a second he feared he would really reach the unwanted, beating goal, but Amèlie didn't let it happen.

She took her sword in both hands to get more strength and clashed her sword with his.

Unfortunately her hat slipped down and blocked her view, so she had to quickly back away, letting go of her sword with one hand to smash the stupid hat away. Jack saw his chance in it and kicked the sword up, catching it with his free hand confidently.

Amèlie let her hat fall down as she had to admit, _she lost_. No sword for her, but two for him. Jack smirked, knowing full well he had won.

"Welcome aboard, Amèlie Isabella," he said, pointing towards the _Interceptor.  
><em>

Amèlie's jaw tightened in frustration as she weight down her options. After all she could just escape, but...that would be honourless and she was far too pridefull. So she stomped off towards the ship, wishing she would have never met that guy with the strange beard.

Gibbs picked up her hat from the ground. "Maybe this fight would have taken longer without this hat..."

Amèlie stopped beside him, stretching her hand pointedly out.

"Why don't you just take another one, that fits you?" Will asked, which caused Amèlie to the general surprise to grab it swiftly and hugging it protectively to her chest. "No!"

Will held his hand up in surrender at her challenging glare and she continued her way towards the new destination.

Gibbs let out a breath. "Puh, remember me to not dare her in any way," he said to Jack.

Who smirked, pride lingering on his face for a bliss moment.

"Where did she learn all this?" Will asked, while watching the crew backing away from Amèlie, giving her space to walk to the _Interceptor_.

"She is a Sparrow," was all Jack answered with a wink, before following his crew.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyway?" Amèlie asked no one in particular, seemingly depressed.<p>

"Isla de Muerta," Jack replied behind her. She turned around to face him, eyebrows raised.

"So you want us dead or what's the purpose?" Jack grinned.

"Not at all. Just getting something back that belongs to me," he answered as he opened his compass, waiting for it to stop spinning. _How selfish..._

Amèlie looked up at the sky, which was darkening steadily.

"You do realize, a storm is coming up, don't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes upwards. Jack smirked again.

"Aye, I know."

Not a whole hour later it started pouring down and thunders lightened the darkness for a split of a second. Amèlie didn't really want to help the others, but she was already soaked so it didn't matter. She currently worked with Will and Gibbs at the rigging, wiping the irritating rain from her eyes.

"How can we sail to an island nobody can find with a compass, that doesn't point at North?" Will yelled over the growl of another thunder. The weather was really horrible. Every second water came crashing down at the crew, making harder to work and keep up with the wind.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point at North. But we don't want to find North, eh?" Gibbs answered and Amèlie stopped in her work, looking up at him dumbly. _What does this have to mean now? _

But Gibbs was already walking away to helm. Amèlie hastily finishing her work, followed him. She had to grab a hold on the staircase as a wave of water crashed down at her, flicks of her thick hair clinging onto her face.

Jack glanced at the compass several times, before turning the wheel.

"We should furl in canvas, Captain!" Gibbs proposed, looking up at him while holding on the staircase with his whole strength.

"She can withstand a little longer!" Jack shouted back, seemingly in a good mood, which caused Gibbs and Amèlie to exchange glances.

"What's in yer head that puts ye in such a good mood?" Gibbs asked him, puzzled.

Amèlie could see Jack smirking as a lightening appeared behind him. "We're catching up!"

"Por último (Finally)" Amèlie muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>The heavy mist around the Isla de Muerta made it almost impossible to route a ship through the rocks and other things.<p>

Of course, Jack Sparrow wasn't a normal Captain, so he could guide it quite easily. He was good with only one hand on the wheel and the other on his precious compass. That much Amèlie had to admit. And she didn't like to do so.  
>Still she was curious, what was going on with the compass, therefor she went up the staircase and stopped beside him.<p>

"You know the compass isn't really pointing at north, don't you?" Amèlie asked him slowly as if to make sure he understood. Jack merely gave her a small smirk.

"Aye, but that is not what we're searching for, eh?" he answered. Amèlie raised an brow at him, but went silent, watching the compass, which just was spinning around and around without stopping.

"Then why doesn't it stop. Are you sure, it works?" she asked, doubting.

"It shows the way to what ye desire most," Jack declared to her, shutting the compass as it didn't stop.

"And what will it be in your case? Surely it's not the Isla de Muerta, is it?" Amèlie said. He didn't answer her question as Gibbs came up.

"It puts a chill in the bone to think how many honest sailors gave their life away by this crossing," he said, shivering a little.

Amèlie watched the captain for a moment, still expecting an answer, but her impatience took her over to the side of the actually beautiful ship and saw the many shipwrecks, one older than the other.

She was glad she couldn't spot any skeletons due to the thick fog. At the thought she quickly back-faced the scene and looked back to Jack Sparrow. In her swift turn she noticed a brand mark on his right arm, just above the wrist.

It had the form of a 'P'. She frowned.

"Did the East India Trading Company gave you one of his...'visits'?" she asked so suddenly, startling the Captain of the crew. He inconspicuously glanced at the mark before back to Amèlie.

"What do ye mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." _Don't you?_

"I don't."

"You do, or was it someone else who gave you this?" she nodded towards the mark. Jack covered it with one hand.

"What does this have to do with the East India Trading Company?" he asked, playing dumb. Amèlie hesitated, but then pulled the sleeve of her right arm up, showing the very same mark on the very same arm. Jacks eyes widen slightly. Oddly enough he felt his insides boil.

"The East India Trading Company is the only one who makes such disgusting things like _this,_" And with that she went down again, not wanting to have those painful memories in her mind again.

After a short while Jack came down as well, giving commands.

"Let the anchor down," he shouted with a sharp, strained voice. "Young Turner and I go ashore."

* * *

><p>Amèlie sat down on the staircase, pondering when the two would come back. In this short time, where she was actually calling him a 'moron' in her mind, she right now felt like she found a comrade in Jack. He had gone through the same as her.<p>

She stroked the ugly 'P' with her fingertips as her ears caught of footsteps coming up the ship. The crew crowded in front of the ladder and she had to push her way through the people.

First she recognized Will, who quickly turned back to help up a pretty woman with curvy dark blond hair. Amèlie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Who is she?  
><em>The woman looked up, her shoulders sinking down."Not more pirates!" she exclaimed in resignation.

"Please, not all pirates are _that _bad," Amèlie protested mildly. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of a _child_ on a stolen ship.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted her. _Elizabeth, eh?_

"Hey fellow, where's Jack?" the first mate of the infamous Jack Sparrow asked the blacksmith and now Amèlie noticed he didn't come up with the two.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked with hatred in her voice. Amèlie raised her brow at her. _Does she know him or what?_

"Fell behind," Will answered in the silence. Silence hung heavily around the area. Amelie's jaw tightened like always, when she wasn't pleased with something. Will's eyes darted around the faces of everybody, guilt clearly to be seen in his dark eyes.

"Keep the code," Gibbs ordered quietly with less enthusiasm as he usually held up every day. He wasn't happy either about this. "_Who is left behind is left behind,_" Ameliè muttered under her breath.

"Pull the anchor up!" the command was shouted. She had no other choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy, I hope it was good this time. I tried to make Jack less OOC.<strong>

**Did it work? Or was it awful? Any tips to make it better? Tell me whatcha think!  
><strong>


	4. The Battle and the Deal

**Oh my, already Chapter 4. But it's exciting to write this. And thanks for the reviews. **

**It really helps, and you don't know how jumpy I am when I see I have new reviews. So please don't stop it, then I can write my story with the thought you really like it. XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The battle and the deal<p>

Amèlie sat on the railing, one leg dangled down while she gazed out at the ocean. Aye, that was it what she wanted. Seeing the ocean in all his glory by leaving Tortuga. And she didn't regret. The evenly waves of water and the fresh breeze were enjoying her. She belonged here, on a ship.

As she stared at the water she saw another ship sailing towards them, coming steadily closer to them. She recognized from the dark sails that it was _the __Black Pearl_.  
><em>Oh, not good.<em>

"Mr. Gibbs!" Amèlie shouted to the man not too far away with his flask of rum in his hand, drinking from it. However, he jumped at her sudden voice.

"We've got company" she said, pointing at the ship that came closer and closer. Gibbs looked at the direction and cursed under his breathe, before he started to yell orders at the other crew members. Elizabeth, hearing the shouts and anxiety, came running up, leaning against the railing beside Amèlie to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" she asked and Amèlie nodded with her head towards the ship, which was dangerously close now.

"_The Black Pearl_! She's catching up!" Anamaria shouted from the stairs.

Elizabeth walked to stand beside her and Gibbs, "_The Black Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she exclaimed.

"We already know" Amèlie replied, still sitting on the railing and looking at the approaching ship, which irritated Elizabeth in her excitement.

"Then why are you just sitting there?" she asked angrily.

"Because they will catch up with us anyway. As you said, it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean. All we can do is fight" Amèlie answered, finally looking at her.

"Is there no other way?" Elizabeth asked everybody. Amèlie narrowed her eyes in thought. _Maybe..._

"We are flat on the draught, eh?" she said, not really sure, if she was right. But Anamaria nodded in agreement, "Aye"

"So we can loose the among the reefs, eh?" Amèlie pointed at some reefs not far away.

"Aye, we don't have to wait long for them, just long enough!" Gibbs agreed. The others approved too, therefor Gibbs started to shout orders.

"Lose everything we can let lose. Everything unneeded, out of the ship!" he shouted at the crew.

The crew obeyed and soon many unnecessary stuff was thrown overboard by them. Amèlie watched in approval, but that soon vanished as she noticed _the Black Pearl _got their canons out. "Oh, we have a problem" she informed everybody around her loud.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, coming next to me to see, what was going on. Gibbs saw it, too.

"Gibbs!" someone shouted and Amèlie turned to see it was Will.

"We have to stand and fight" he insisted, "Load the guns" he ordered everybody around us.

"Como ya he dicho" Amèlie mumbled with approval.

"With what?" Anamaria asked, doubting the plan.

"With everything. Anything we have left" Amèlie jumped in.

"Lower the anchor on the right side" Elizabeth ordered, "On the Starboard side!"

"Oh, that's a good idea" Amèlie agreed along with Will, "that has the element of surprise for certain" he added.

"You are insane, lady!" Anamaria exclaimed, "All three of you are!"

"Insane like Jack!" Gibbs agreed, just not in the negative tone. Under his breathe he muttered, "Aye, like father like daughter"

The Starboard anchor got lowered and as soon as it clashed on one reefs, the _Interceptor_ made a harsh turn. Amèlie nearly felt overboard from her not so safe place, but manage to grip tightly on one of the ropes.  
>The <em>Black Pearl <em>soon turned around as well, so the sides of the ships were facing each other. Amèlie realized, she was in a dangerous position, so she got out and unsheathed her sword as well as her crew members. The canons got loaded and they all waited for the commando to shoot.

'"NOW!" Will shouted and Elizabeth joined in, "FIRE!" The canons shot all in one, destroying parts on each ship. They soon loaded the canons again, the _Black Pearl _with bullets, the _Interceptor_ with everything what they had left, includes spoons, forks, a flask etc. _It helps less, but at least it caused some damage _ Amèlie thought as she watched, waiting for the fight, which was so obviously coming. Soon we were out of things and Gibbs came up

"We could do with some more good ideas" he shouted over the noise of shooting canons. Amèlie placed her sword on her shoulders and smirked,

"Your turn!" she and Elizabeth said in unison.

"We'll commit her!" Anamaria suggested, getting a hold of Elizabeth, pointing a gun at her temple. Amèlie shook her head, "Bad idea"

"She's not what they're looking for" Will quickly explained and Anamaria let go of her. Elizabeth reached for something in her chest, but seemingly it wasn't there.

"The medallion!" she exclaimed in shock. _What?_ Amèlie asked herself in confusion. Will seemed to understand what she meant, her words caused him anyway to run downstairs to the medallion.

Amèlie couldn't ponder about it further as a bullet hit the mast, causing it to fall over. With a battle cry, many pirates from the _Black Pearl_ swing towards them in one and Amèlie held her sword ready, getting into the fighting position. As soon as the nearest pirate to her landed on the deck, she knocked him down and over the water. After him followed some other and she had to block and attack two in once. She got the chance to get rid of them as both attacked in the same moment, she bent down and rolled away, causing the men to swing their swords to the other. Amèlie smirked at them, when she heard behind her feet landing on the deck. She swiftly turned around and swayed her sword at the person who backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. Just now Amèlie realized it was Jack.

"Just me, eh?" he said, smirking as Amèlie stepped back. He handed her an all too familiar flask.

"Bloody empty" he protested as she took it from him slowly. She put it in her pocket wordlessly, deciding not to ask anything since they had to fight. But soon she noticed there were too many pirates for her and the crew. The _Black Pearl _had won.

* * *

><p>"If any of you even think about the word 'Parley', I'll your guts for garters!" a fat man with half-bald head threatened the crew, who were led to the <em>Black Pearl<em> roughly and now trapped in ropes on the mast. "Parlamentar" Amèlie coughed from her place, but obviously the fat man nor the tiny one beside him understood, what she said as they slowly pointed at each of her crew members a gun. But Jack on the other hand understood too well and smirked, not far away from her, more than one gun pointed at him.

Amèlie sighed at their idiocy and looked over to Elizabeth. Her eyes were utterly focused on the _Interceptor, _where Will still was, as she ducked under the rope that held the crew together and rushed forward. Too late. A little far away the ship exploded into thick smoke and flames. Elizabeth gasped in shock, "Will"

She spotted Barbossa, or Captain Barbossa, whatever, and narrowed her eyes at him. To Amèlie's slight surprise she jumped at him and clenched her hands her fits. With them she banged against his chest screaming at him, "You have to stop it! Stop it, stop it!"

But Barbossa only got a hold of her hands effortlessly, "Welcome back, Missie. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." he said grinning, showing his rotten yellow teeth. Amèlie narrowed her eyes in disgust as he threw her against some pirates from the _Pearl_, who started to touch her lustful.

"Barbossa!" a shout came out from nowhere. Correction, the voice came from a wet dripping Will, who stood on the railing. He held a pistol in his hand and pointed it at Barbossa as he jumped down in front of him.

"Will" Elizabeth gasped, relief clearly in her voice and face.

"Release her!" Will ordered, nodding towards her.

"What's in your head, boy" Barbossa said jokingly.

"She goes free" Will replied in a more dangerous tone now.

"You've only on bullet and points at someone who can't die?" Barbossa said and some members laughed at this.

Will suddenly jumped up at the railing again, holding on a rigging as he leaned back a little. He pointed the gun on his jaw, "You can't, but I can" he said. _Should this make someone insecure now?_ Amèlie thought puzzled, _Except for Elizabeth of course. Although I don't think it's his purpose to worry her..._

Barbossa seemed to have a faint idea why this should concern him, "Who are you?"

"No one! He's no one" Jack suddenly raised his voice, getting away from the grasp of an eerie looking big man, "You see, he's a distant cousin of our aunt's nephew, twice removed. A lovely singing voice. Although he is a eunuch." Amèlie raise an eyebrow at him. _He is? Oh my..._

"My name is William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. _His_ blood runs in my veins" Will explained and now Amèlie understood. She had heard in the pubs from Bill Turner, the only one who hadn't paid with his blood to get the whole crew from the _Black Pearl_ released from the curse they got. And within the son's blood was Bootsrap's blood, too.

Jack's face fell in disappointment as he stepped back to his previous place while Barbossa glared at him.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill" the thin boy Ragettie exlaimed, fear in his voice, "come back to haunt us!"

"On my terms, do as I say, or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker" Will ordered, feeling that he won this time. _Davy Jones_ Amèlie thought of the other story, _and his Locker. Uff..._

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner" Barbossa said, knowing he had no other choice than to listen.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will demanded, pointing at the with new hope shining woman.

"Aye, we know that one already" Barbossa replied with a roll in his eyes, "Anything else?"

Amèlie noticed Jack pointing at himself, his eyes bored in Will's. He misunderstood it however as he pointed shortly with the gun at Jack's crew before back at himself.

"And the crew" he ordered and Jack's face fell, "the crew are not to be harmed!" Barbossa glanced at all the crew members as his eyes fell on Amèlie, who stood a little apart from the others.

Barbossa stepped forward and smirked slightly, "Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was it again. I'm pretty fast with writing now. And that's only because of the reviews. So DON'T STOP REVIEWING!<strong>

**I love those. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. What kind of plan is that?

Chapter 5 What kind of plan is _that_?

Well, it seemed like it wasn't like Will imagined the deal would be. He fought his way through the cheering pirates from the _Black Pearl_. Standing on a plank was Elizabeth, taking hesitantly little footsteps towards the edge of it. She had looked down at the deep water, her hands ruffling her dress up, but now she turned around at Will's voice.

"Barbossa, you bastard, you lied! You agreed she'd go free!" Will yelled at the rotten teeth Captain. The crew members of the once living _Interceptor_ could just watch, tied in the ropes, including Amèlie. She started to hate the cursed Captain more and more in the times.

"Don't dare to dispute me honor!" Barbossa said back, glaring at him, "I agreed she'd go free, but ye've never said when and where" he continued with a grin. Will got pulled back from the Captain and silenced.

"Although it's a shame to loose such a good thing, eh?" Barbossa added and the crew members murmured some 'aye's, "So, I want the dress back before you go" he demanded and they laughed and smirked up at her. Amèlie just watched Captain with disgust as Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. But she soon recovered and took off the purple dress she had on, throwing it at Barbossa, "It goes with your black heart!" she hissed with hatred. Now she had just what looked like a night gown on.

Barbossa didn't seem to be affected in the least by her words as he pulled the dress close to his face, "Oh, it's still warm" he mumbled, before he threw it to someone. Many pirates started to shout. "Off you go! Now!" and other things until a big, scary looking man stomped down on the plank as Elizabeth and Will just stared at each other longingly, "Too slow!" The plank shook, causing Elizabeth to fall over with a yelp and out of Amèlie's sight. She heard a splash over the cheers of the pirates. _Poor Elizabeth, I hope she can swim..._

She thought that at the moment, when Jack got dragged towards Barbossa and the plank. Barbossa motioned him towards the plank. Jack looked at him nervously.

"I was hoping, we would have this behind us" he spoke.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" Barbossa repeated while laying an arm around his shoulder, "Did you notice? It's the same spit of land we left you behind previously."

"I did notice"

"So, maybe you will be able to make such a mad escape like before?" Barbosa proposed, "I doubt that!" And with that he wanted to push Jack on the plank, when he stopped midway.

"Oh now that I remember, there's another little one, that should go off" he started before he looked over the crew, "where is _Sparrows daughter_?" he asked. Jacks eyes widen at that slightly and he glanced at Amèlie.

She was looking at the ground, not feeling addressed at all. So she was pretty much caught off guard as she got pushed forward to the Captain.

"How should I understand this now?" Amèlie asked, looking rather confused than scared. Barbossa's eyebrows shot up and he looked behind her to Jack, who stared at Amèlie's back in slight worry.

"Oh he didn't tell you. Well, that's a surprise. In this ship everybody knows _Sparrow's daughter_, eh?" Barbossa spoke louder and his crew grunted in agreement, "just the certain one doesn't know" he said with a lower voice, looking directly at Amèlie.

Amèlie stared at him, before pointing at herself, "Me?"

"Aye" Barbossa answered and walked pass her. She turned around to look him with her confused eyes, "Didn't you recognize some similarities between you and _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Amèlie cocked her head as he pointed with his head at Jack. Just now she noticed the same dark eyes and dark brown hair. But hers were definitely not in dreadlocks.  
>Amèlie narrowed her eyes at the now nervous smiling Jack.<p>

Barbossa, not wanting to waste more time, pushed her up to the plank, "Don't worry. He has enough time to tell you everything. Now, go off!"  
>Amèlie, still with puzzled expression, turned away and looked down at the water. At that moment she forgot everything. Where she was, what was happening to her. Only the ocean and her. <em>Seems, like I get the chance to explore you<em>, Amèlie thought with a slight smile, jumping down before the scary man could shook the plank again.

Water splashed around her and she soon felt drenched, but not in a bad way. She enjoyed the cool water for a while before swimming towards the spit of land, she noticed before. Feeling she needed air, she pushed herself up with her legs and broke over the surface, gasping for air. She continued to swim until she felt steady ground under her. Feeling a ton heavier with her wet clothes, she waded through the water until she arrived at dry land. She turned around and saw Jack coming from the water as well now, a gun in his hand. He looked back at the shrinking ship as he arrived at the island as well.

"That's the second time I have to see him sailing away with _me_ ship" he said, clearly in a bad mood. Amèlie let herself fall on dry land and pulled her knees up to her chest, watching the ship. "And what do we do now?" she asked as Jack slumped down next to her, looking down at the gun with one bullet.

"We are sitting" he simply stated and Elizabeth stopped looking around the island with her eyes to stare at him in disbelief.

"That's all? That's all you are going to do?" she asked. Amèlie had to agree with Jack once. She wasn't in the mood to explore anymore.

"What else is there to do?" he asked back, looking up at her.

"I don't know, but there has to be something!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her determination didn't drop an inch.

"There's nothing in this island" he replied, returning to his stare at the gun.

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, before she stomped away with a huff and some mumbles.

Amèlie watched her walking away, debating to whether follow her or sit here, thinking about another plan. She could see from the first sight, that in this island was really nothing.  
>So she decided to think about the other thought, that was burning in her mind. <em>What Barbossa bastard said before...is that true? Am I Jack's child?<em>

"Is it true?" Amèlie asked suddenly, startling Jack a little. He looked down at her as she turned her head to him.

"What?"

"That...I'm your daughter?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing what to think of each possible answer. Jack sighed, deciding it was better to tell her the truth.

"Aye, ye are" Amèlie opened her mouth to say something, but shut it wordlessly. _I have a father. And he knew all the time I was his daughter. Then why..._

"Why didn't you tell me when we've met first?" she asked him while trying to comprehend her new discovery.

"Would ye believe me?" Jack asked back, surprised how easy she took it.

"No, but you could have prove it to me" Amèlie answered after a while, feeling anger risen up in her, "I mean, were you even about to tell me some day?"

"In a better time than now, aye" Jack responded, shrugging, "how should I know ye'd believe me now?"

"I don't know" Amèlie said, trying to hold her voice low and calm with little success. She stood up, inside furious how nonchalantly he talked about that. _He doesn't care in the least what I am to him. I should have known though. _Still it disappointed her, "Maybe because we are about to die here. Or maybe because it could be the last chance to believe something. Or maybe just because I've always wanted a father!" And with that she stomped away to where Elizabeth disappeared a while ago, leaving Jack in shock.

Now he understood. He had left her alone with her mother. Only because he knew, he couldn't raise a child on a ship. But he didn't know what kind of father it made him as he chose the sea over her. Jack shook his head, the first time he really regretted something he did. He wanted to follow her, but knew she wouldn't listen to him anyway as well as he knew she hadn't that much chances in this island.

_I just have to wait..._

* * *

><p>And he waited. And waited. But she didn't come. Oh, she was there, Jack could see her not far away further in the middle of the island, but she was not about to come back to him.<br>Jack grew impatient and stood up, walking towards a spot, where he remembered something. Elizabeth followed close behind him, arguing with him. Amèlie watched them and decided to trail along. Not that she had much other choices.

"...But you were trapped on this island before, weren't you? We can escape in the same way you did then!"

Jack stopped and turned to her, not seeing Amèlie behind her, "For which spirit and purpose, young miss? The _Pearl _is long gone. And unless you have sails and a boat hidden under your clothes" he looked her up at down, "-unlikely- Master Turner will be long dead before you reach him."

He turned away and knocked on a palm tree twice.

"But you are Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said, "You vanished from the eyes of the agents of the East India Trading Company." _Oh yeah, I've heart of this in the pubs_, Amèlie looked down at the 'P' mark and shuddered. For her it was really hard to escape from them.

He took several large steps forward.

"You plundered the Nassau Port with firing only one shot." ( Is that right? I'm not quite sure )

Jack jumped twice on the spot he was staying, probing the ground. As he wanted to walk again, Elizabeth cut his way and stopped him,

"Are you the pirate from whom I've read about or not?" Jack hesitated, but answered then,

"Last time I was here for three days, savvy?" he pushed her out of his way in her puzzlement and bent down, "Last time, rum runners used this island as a hiding place" he opened a secret door to Amèlie's surprise and went down the latter, "They came by and I made a barter with them to pass off. But now, by the looks, they've probably been out of business. Probably the fault of your Norrington friend."

He came up with bottles with what seemed like rum to Amèlie. Elizabeth looked at him in disapproval, "So, that's all? That's the secret of the great adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. Three days, lying on the beach. Drinking rum?"

Jack stretched his arms out, smiling sarcastically and shoving a rum bottle in her hands, "Welcome to the Caribbean, darling." He passed both without noticing anything anymore and walked to the place he sat before. Elizabeth watched him hopelessly, before she turned to Amèlie,

"Any ideas?" she asked her, her determination puffed away. Amèlie sighed, _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Are you somehow important to someone?" she asked half-heartedly letting her brain working, "someone who will look for you over all the seas in this world?"

Elizabeth's face lit up as if she found something, "You are right!" She looked at the rum bottle with a glint in her eyes. Amèlie looked at her confused,

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I have" she simply replied. _Maybe we aren't at the end of our lives..._

* * *

><p>They were dancing. Jack and Elizabeth. Around a fire place like Rumpelstilkin and sang some weird pirate song. Amèlie watched them circling her and the fire in disbelief, keeping close to the warmth the entire time. It got colder as soon as the sun set and she had only thin clothes on. <em>That is her plan? Drinking and singing? <em>Amèlie asked herself, _I should have known since she looked at the rum bottle. _She sighed, giving up completely in her life. _That was it from my side for this world. Good bye, whoever loved me!_

"._..yooho, yohoo, a pirate's life for me_" the two ended the song, hooking their arms and twirling around, "Ah, I love this song!" Jack exclaimed drunken, "Really bad eggs!" he got dizzy and fell to the ground on his butt, the bottle still on his hand. He pulled Elizabeth down to his side.

"When I get the _Pearl_ back, I will teach it to the whole crew and we will sing it all the time!" he explained to her.

"And you'll be surely the most fearsome pirate in the Spain Main " Elizabeth added at him, claiming to be drunken.

"Not only in Spain Main" Jack corrected her, "in the whole ocean, in the whole world" he suddenly didn't sound groggy at all and Amèlie looked up at her somber thoughts, "Wherever we want to go, we will. That's what a ship is. It's not just a boat with a hull and sails and a deck, that's what a ship needs to have, but what a ship is...what the _Black Pearl_ is, is freedom" Amèlie rested her head on her knee, watching him silently, as he said so. Now she understood. He loved the ship, because of the freedom. The freedom she herself always wanted. The freedom from the town, from the land. Just surrounded by water and the only thing that held her up was the ship. That was her dream and now she knew it was Jacks, too. Her fathers. _Father_ it sounded strange in her ears to call him that. She was still hurt he had left her and her Mom alone. Though she could understand it. He perhaps thought, it was better for her to be on land instead of growing up on a ship. But he was wrong. Amèlie could feel it. The waves of water, the ocean calling for her. Inviting her to sail through them. _I shouldn't be angry at him_ Amèlie thought, _In the end I've gotten what I wanted. _

But now, they had to get out from this spit of land. The question was how.

"To the freedom!" Elizabeth pulled her out of the thoughts.

"To the _Black Pearl_" Jack replied, clinking his bottle of rum with hers. They both drank.

Or it seemed so. As Jack fell down on his back and started to snort, Amèlie could see Elizabeth stop drinking and looking down at him disdainfully. She looked up to her as Amèlie raised her voice for the first time they made a fireplace,

"So, that is your plan? Drinking him to sleep? And now?"

Elizabeth smirked slightly, "You will see"

Amèlie sighed, s_ecrets here, secrets there, I should have some, too._ She curled up into a ball to protect herself from the cold and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhh, I made it. And more words I actually expected. And like always I will ask.<strong>

**Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible? Or good? Tell me, you don't how thrilling I always get, when I get reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Decisions over Decisions

Chapter 6 Decisions over Decisions

Amèlie opened her eyes slowly. She felt every part of her body was frozen on the ground. She was laying beside the fireplace on her side. And although the fire was already burnt down in the middle of the night, there was still smoke, she could smell and see.

She sat up groggily like she had drunk all night and not the two adults. Amèlie looked around at the thought of those two. First she didn't saw them anywhere and thought they had left without her. But then again, would a father do something like this to his daughter? _Well, he left me and Mom, too. So it wouldn't be a big surprise if he did again_ Amèlie's mind said bitterly.

A noise from behind woke her up from the thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen. _What is she doing there?_ Amèlie stood up with some difficulties, her legs were still stiff, and walked towards Elizabeth and her new and much bigger fire place.

She stopped short as she noticed Jack laying on the other side of the burnt down fire place on his back, still asleep, even snoring a little. Another crack made her look back to Elizabeth, who threw another case into the fire.

Amèlie walked towards her, careful to not let herself get hit by the flying woods that still burnt a little as they fell onto the ground. Being closer she finally noticed, what she burnt in the fire. _So that's the plan_

"You are burning the food and everything eatable to let us starve and die in hunger, eh?" she concluded. Elizabeth glanced at her and rolled her eyes,

"I just-"

"No! Not good! Stop it!" Jack's voice interrupted her from behind the two. He ran towards the two and the fire place, "Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum! Why didn't you stop her?" he asked Amèlie on his way to them, his voice loud in panic. Amèlie just shrugged, not bothering to tell him she had just woken up as well.

"Yes, the rum is gone" Elizabeth spoke, only hearing the first part of what he said.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked, turning his attention to the woman near the fire.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth said, walking close to him while speaking, daring him to stop her.

"But why is the rum gone?" was all he asked and Amèlie rolled her eyes now. _Seriously, doesn't he see how good the plan could be? It could really work.. _Amèlie gazed at the ocean as if to expect a ship with white sails coming towards them. But there was nothing as far as her eyes saw.

Elizabeth sat in front of the fire place, staring at the sea as well now, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eyes out and then you will see the white sails on the horizon" _Good idea till now...Wonder how long do we have to wait. Better soon, I'm starving already._

Jack didn't seem to want to wait at all. He took out his pistol furiously, pointing it at Elizabeth. If Amèlie had seen this she would probably held him back, but he thought of better and put it just back in his belt anyway. Without a word he stalked away to the spit of land, only wanting to go away from Elizabeth.

After some steps he stopped shortly and walked back, grabbing Amèlie on her wrist. She was too surprised to protest as he dragged her away to who knew where, soliloquising angrily.

"Oh, it must have been terrible for you to be trapped her, Jack. Must have been terrible for you..? Well it bloody is now!"he shouted the last part back to where they walked away from, obviously meaning Elizabeth.

_Does he go insane now? _Amèlie thought, looking back as well now. Just then she noticed something in the horizon she had waited for since they landed on this island.

"A ship" she whispered, feeling happiness rising up, although it was the ship had white sails and was infallibly _the Dauntless. _Jack noticed the ship to and let her arm go in his startle.

"There'll be no living with her after this" he said in a low tone now.

Amèlie shook her head, "Definitely not"

* * *

><p>"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed to a white fluffy haired man, whom Amèlie assumed was her father. She and <em>her<em> father observed the scene in front of them on the Navy ship, flanked by two soldiers. To Amèlie's mind they weren't looking very capable to detain both. But Jack didn't seem like he would want to escape at all.

Instead he just stared into space, not moving. Amèlie didn't know what else to do than watching the scene.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Governor Swann spoke, walking towards the other wig man, Norrington.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth argued, following him. Amèlie sighed. Glancing around she tried to find a way to escape. But how? Everywhere were either soldiers or workers, who would not let her go for sure.

"The boy's fate is regrettable. But then, so was his decision engage in piracy" Swann replied. Elizabeth looked at him, unbelieving.

"But only to rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

To everybody's surprise Jack started to speak at the moment. Only Amèlie knew he was about to. What he was talking about anyway was shocking her as well,

" If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black _ _Pearl_ . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked Norrington, walking close to them by passing Elizabeth. Not having any other choice, the soldiers had to follow him as well as Amèlie.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." was all Norrington answered, before he went to go upstairs. _Will th_i_s ever end?_ Amèlie thought as Elizabeth spoke again, following him along with the others.

"Commodore, I beg you! Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift" Frozen time. Amèlie raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Norrington whirled around from the stairs.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Swann asked joyful hope in his voice. Elizabeth hesitated a millisecond, still looking up at the Commodore.

"I am"

"A wedding!" Jack exclaimed suddenly again, turning to the guards, "I love weddings, Drinks all around!" Silence. Everybody stared at him and even Amèlie forgot for a moment to forge out a plan for escaping. Jack seemed to understand his mistake after a minute. He extended his arms out together, "I know. Clap him in iron, right?"

Norrington regained his composure after the shock moment of Elizabeth's decision, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear" Jack answered with a grin, totally relaxed. However he got tense at his next words, "As for the girl..." Norringon glanced down at the brown haired girl who looked all too similar to her dad, "we will take care of her later" Amèlie glared at him through her narrowed eyes as one of the soldiers got a hold of her arm. He dragged her downstairs, obeying. Jack looked thoughtfully after them, smirking as the young girl ripped her arm away from the soldier's hold, annoyed, "I can go by myself!"

_She will get along here..._

* * *

><p>"I apologize, but this is for your own safety" a soldier, Gillette, spoke to the blond girl, who struggled to get away from his grip. Elizabeth had the same soldier clothes on as him, probably trying to go with the Jack and Norrington in the boats to the Isla de Muerta.<p>

"Coward!" Elizabeth shouted, unsuccessfully bracing herself against Gillette and another soldier, who pulled her into a luxury cabin, "The commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They are cursed. They cannot be killed!" She got pushed gently yet firmly into the room by a now amused wig wearer.

"Don't worry, miss. He's already informed of that" he answered jokingly, "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story" He shut the door with a laughter.

Elizabeth hammered against the locked doors, "I'm telling the truth! This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

"Of course it is" a voice said behind her. Elizabeth whirled around, facing the brown eyed Sparrow daughter, "It's always the fault of a Sparrow" Amèlie sighed loudly. Elizabeth stared at her,

"How did you escape from the bilges?" she asked, "There were soldi-"

"Do you mean the frightened fat one?" Amèlie interrupted her, leaning casually on the opposite wall of Elizabeth, "He is not really a good soldier I have to say so it was boringly easy to escape" Elizabeth stood still for a moment. Surely she was peculiar smart, the girl and she could probably help.

"You have a plan?" Elizabeth asked her hopefully. Amèlie smirked, "I hoped you'd ask that." She opened the window door.

* * *

><p>It was actually not that hard to sail with the little boat towards the <em>Black Pearl.<em> But it was eerily still on the ship and Amèlie could feel the thrill building up inside her. That's what she had waited for so long. Adventures and fights for freedom. Even if it was with the daughter of the Governor.

Amèlie climbed up the side of the ship light-footed, helping Elizabeth when she needed it. Eventually they made it up on deck, looking around for any enemies as suddenly a monkey came face to face with Elizabeth. Amèlie whirled around at the woman's gasp and spotted the little monkey, wrinkling the nose. _Without flesh he looks even more hideous _she thought as she threw him aloft with a hand.

"We better should get downstairs to the holds. The pirates are probably there and can help you with saving the boy" Elizabeth nodded, but stopped shortly then.

"Don't you want to save...well, your father?" she asked. Amèlie looked up with a thin smile,

"Do I have to?"

Before Elizabeth could answer they heard a rumbling sound and footsteps coming up. Amèlie reacted swiftly, running exactly to the sound, dragging the blond girl with her,

"Come, quick!" she hushed. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but shut it then soon. It would have been stupid if she made too much noise. She had to follow the skinny girl for better or worse. _Who would have ever thought I would listen to a pirate _came up in Elizabeth's mind as they hid from two pirates, who ran up the stairs with swords and annoyingly battle cries.

Jumping the rest of the stairs down Amèlie landed lightly on the floor in front of the holds. Elizabeth followed her quickly. In one of the holds were Gibbs with all the others as the young girl expected them to be.

"Shh!" Gibbs made to the others as the murmured about the sudden moves from the two other pirates who were upstairs, searching for the one who threw the monkey aloft on a cannon, "It's Amèlie!"

The called broke the lock neatly with a dagger, breaking it. As soon as the door could get open all the pirates got out from the hold.

"We have some pirates upstairs who need to get aloft" Amèlie said and the others immediately obeyed to her unspoken order to both the young girls' as well as to Elizabeth's surprise.

Running upstairs the pirates threw the two guard into the sea and cheered loud. But not long enough. Elizabeth walked quickly to a reserved boat, getting a hold of a laid roped,

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" she ordered. But nobody had moved from her spot as Elizabeth soon hat to realize. They all stood in form of a group, only Amèlie sitting on the stairs.

"Please! I need your help. Come on!" she spoke louder, pleading.

"Any port in the storm" the parrot screeched. _Aye, _Amélie thought, _whatever it means._

"Cotton's right. We've got the _Pearl_" Gibbs translated. Elizabeth looked at them in disbelief.

"And what about Jack? You're going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship!" a sailor from behind spoke, away from Amèlie's view, who watched the scene in front of her with mild interest. All she wanted was to sail through the sea's. But then again, leaving her father, her only relative, just like that...that didn't sound good in her ears. But then again, since when did she have to take care for him? He had never done it, so why should she? _So, you commit the same mistake he did?_ a voice said in her mind, _As if it is my duty to save my father_ Amèlie suppressed it.

"And there's the code to consider" Gibbs added.

"The code?" Elizabeth echoed, still disbelieving. Amèlie almost rolled her eyes_. Come on, she should already know how pirates are,_ "You're pirates. Hang the code. And hang the rules! They are more like guidelines anyway!"

The sailors looked at each other, getting uncertain, before they suddenly all looked at the brown-haired girl. Elizabeth followed their gaze,

"Amèlie! Don't you want to save your father? He could die there!" Amèlie raised her brows. Since when did she have to decide? She sighed a little, looking longingly at the water all around her. That was when she knew what to do. She smirked at the waiting blond woman,

"I think he can take care of himself"

* * *

><p><strong>OH I'm sorry for the long update. o.O But I was kinda confused how to continue. But however, I now know what to write again. :D<strong>

**I hope it was good for you and the characters weren't OOC. Please review and tell me how it was! Thanks already! :)))**


	7. The End?

Chapter 7

A cool breeze waved through the _Black Pearl, _making the windows howl eerily. But Amèlie didn't mind as she stood on railing, watching the endless water in his endless movement while the sun rose at the horizon, coloring the world in warm red and yellow streaks. It was very calm on deck, everybody where downstairs sleeping since they seemed to have the time on their side.

They hadn't moved far from the Isla de Muerta, only sailed a little far away. Nobody really seemed to know what to do now that they had freedom. _But pirates never have freedom. Not if so many people want us dead. _Amèlie thought as she looked up from the sound of footsteps. Gibbs came upstairs with a bottle of rum, of course!, and stopped at the helm, resting a hand on it.

"Wonder what Jack is doing right now" Gibbs mumbled loud enough for Amèlie to hear him in the silence. Amèlie stared at the depth of the water, pondering before she turned around to him,

"Lets find it out" she said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow in surprise but the young girl only looked back at him, placidly.

"How do you plan to find it out?" the old man asked eventually. Amèlie smiled a little.

"Where do you think he is right now?" she asked back.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs questioned puzzled.

"Well, he is not here as you may know" Amèlie replied, looking pointedly at the rum bottle, "and here is his ship and his crew. So, where could he be?"

Gibbs looked dumbly, probably having no clue. "Where?"

"Port Royal"

"Port Royal?" Gibbs asked disbelieved. At this Amèlie smirked at what Gibbs had to think how similar she looked to his father.

"Aye, Puerto Real..."

* * *

><p>Sailing through rocks and water Amèlie finally found a hiding place to stop the ship. She let go of the wheel and walked downstairs, thinking over the plan. It surprised even now how quick the crew obeyed her commandos. She really thought she needed overmuch persuasiveness, but at the end it wasn't that hard. Seemed like the crew was lost without a captain to order them around.<p>

Amèlie walked towards the man with the bandana, who couldn't speak, but his parrot.

"Mr. Cotton, sir" she spoke as she had his back towards her. He turned around in slow motion like most old man would do, his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the 'captain'. The parrot on his shoulder squeaked around, saying something Amèlie couldn't understand. Still she kept her eyes focused on the animal.

"Is it possible to send the parrot somewhere?" she asked. The parrot only squeaked again and moved his head which Amèlie had no option but think of it as a 'yes'.

"_If_ it is possible, can he fly towards the building there?" She pointed with the spyglass towards the massive building where she saw the gibbets. She wasn't exactly sure, but she assumed they would hang her father there from the gallows. "Somewhere where everybody can see him-"

Before she could even end the blue-yellow colored parrot flew away and right towards the direction of Port Royal.

Amèlie had to wait for a while and got tired looking through the spyglass for so long as a silhouette appeared right at the top of the building. She narrowed her eyes as if she could see better what was going on, when she saw the silhouette fall down towards the water.

Amèlie grinned a little, before she moved behind the wheel. "Lets sail. We have somebody to get on deck!" she shouted. Soon the big black ship moved away from its hiding place from the rocks and made its way through the water towards the silhouette. The young girl told the crew to stop as she saw the silhouette swimming towards them

"It's enough he can swim the rest" she yelled at them, before she gave up her position to Gibbs and sat on the railing, her seemingly favorite spot on the ship. A rope got thrown out and Jack grabbed it.

At the force of everybody's tugging he flew right up on the air before he fell on deck beside Amèlie. Looking dumb for a moment he shook his head like a drunken man before he took Gibbs hand who helped him up.

"Mr. Gibbs, I thought I told you to keep the code!" Jack spoke as soon as he was up before he noticed the young girl not far away from him.

"No son más que directrices de todas formas" she answered for Gibbs, totally calm except for her fathers strict voice. Jack grinned at her, taking the hat from Mr. Cotton, "Thank you"

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria said rather gentle, putting his cloak on his shoulders, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours" Stepping away she let him walk to the helm.

Jack stroked the wheel almost tenderly while everybody watched him. Amèlie had the feeling he was downright oblivious of the looks he got.

"What are you looking at?" she asked the others then. At this Jack raised his head,

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" he shouted his first commandos after a good while on the _Black Pearl_, "Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." The crew hastily moved downstairs and to their works. Amèlie stood up as her father started to hum something, taking out his infamous compass.

"And really bad eggs...drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

* * *

><p><em>Song: He's a pirate<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, this was the Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Hope you liked it so far with his little daughter added from me. <strong>

**Of course I will write further with the second movie: Dead Man's Chest, BUT only if you want. And how can I know if you want? By reviewing!**

**So please tell me!**


	8. No, Only The Beginning

**Okay okay, I won't make a sequel to it. That seems unnecessary to me. I rather think I will continue updating on this story... Hope you enjoy this. What you need to know...well there isn't much. It starts with the second movie 'Dead Man's Chest' and go on there with my OC in it. Maybe I will add a little romance for Amèlie...but that is to you to decide. So tell me then. Oh and sorry I haven't updated for long, I was just a little lazy and made a pause. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Dead Man's Chest<p>

It was dark, close to midnight. Everybody on the_ Black Pearl _were downstairs to get some sleep before they sailed away. But before they could sail away they needed to wait for certain man. Amèlie sighed at the thought of Jack, whom she previously found out was her father. She sat on the railing, letting the ship swim by itself around.

She was on deck, the moon the only light in the sea, much to her pleasure. So they wouldn't get caught easily by the Turkish Prison which wasn't far away from her place. With the black colored sails they were sheer invisible. _I wonder if he gets what he was searching for in there._ Amèlie thought, looking at the lamps on the island, which were just little spots in the darkness. She had noticed Jack wasn't himself in those past days and she didn't think it was because of Navy chasing them all over the Atlantic. At least he didn't seem bothered as she told him, Norrington was after them and not only he. And the hurricane wasn't even in her eyes very difficult to handle.

_So it had to be something else. Something pretty serious._ But all Jack had told her was that he needed a key. No, not the key itself, the drawing of the key. And he said it was in there, the Turkish Prison.

Footsteps snapped her head away from the island, looking down to see no one else than a drunken Gibbs. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Amèlie snorted. _Stupid song...  
><em>

A bell sound chimed, stopping Gibbs from a new gulp of his bottle, that definitely had to be rum. Amèlie looked at the foggy sky as her ears caught the sound of flapping wings. There, flying right above her, were a flock of pitch black crows.

Gibbs ran upstairs as he saw the young girl sitting on the railing. "Amèlie, did you hear that?" The girl looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"If I heard it? I was wondering if _you _heard it, Mr. Gibbs?" she smiled at the puzzled look of the old man and gazed back at the prison. "About time" she muttered, taking of the all too familiar spy glass she took from the table in Jack's cabin, without permission of course, and set in before her eyes. She could barely make it out, but the silhouette was clearly swimming towards them in a casket? Amèlie narrowed her eyes._ Honestly...  
><em>

"What do you see?" Gibbs asked, eagerly._  
><em>

"Jack is coming" she replied. She still couldn't get herself to call him 'Father' or simply 'Dad'. This was all too fresh, even now.

The crew slowly got upstairs on deck as Gibbs told them Jack was coming. The young girl squinted her eyes to see the little group gathering themselves around a man, whispering secretly. _This will clearly not be the best time... _She heard what the crew thought about her father in the days and weeks after the incident on the Isla de Muerta.

Gibbs was among the men, but hurried to the railing as the captain of the _Black Pearl _arrived, reaching out for him. But instead of letting him helping _him _up, Jack put a skeleton leg on his outstretched hand. Amèlie smirked slightly, moving down to the staircase to have a better look at what would come next for sure.

"Not quite according to the plan, eh?" Gibbs started. Cotton draped Jack's coat on his shoulders carefully, his parrot on his own. Jack walked away, not noticing the similar looking figure leaning on the stairs.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

"You got what you went in for then?"

"Mm-hmm" Jack mumbled absently, before he got stopped shortly as the crew firmly crossed his way. The captain only stared at them, so Gibbs continued.

"Captain" he hesitated quite a bit Amèlie noticed. "I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more...*shiny*." _Has he seriously said _shiny_?_

"What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

The dark skinned man, Leech, spoke now. "And with the Royal Navy chasing us all over the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Marty exclaimed, getting sounds of agreements here and there from the crew. "Aye..."

"All in all" Gibbs raised his voice again, clearly uneasy by the wordlessness of his captain. "It seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." It got silent, which forced Jack to spoke now. However, he took his time Amèlie observed with amusement.

"Shiny?" was his only word then.

"Aye, shiny" Gibbs seemed to notice how stupid his word choice was.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" he asked out loud. "Tal vez (Perhaps)" He didn't heard. "That dear old Jack isn't serving your best interests as a captain?" This made the crew get insecure. They looked as inconspicuous as they could under the Jack's stare. They didn't answer, but the parrot did.

"Awk! Walk the plank!" Cotton quickly closed its beak, but it was too late. Jack heard it and pulled out his pistol, pointing it at the animal. "What did the bird say?"

"Don't blame the bird" Leech spoke casually. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." He pointed with his head at the cloth in Jack's hand. Before Jack could answer however, a dead and then again not dead monkey snarled from above at him, snatching the piece from his hand. Jack, who yelped surprised, grabbed his pistol to shoot the monkey. "Ohh!"  
>He missed and took out the pistol of Cotton and shot the monkey before it could escape from deck. Amèlie watched this with narrowed eyes, never leaving the silhouette of her father. <em>Something is genuinely going on with him...something that disturbs him so much he even missed the monkey...but what? <em>

Jack, the monkey, dropped the cloth, but wasn't dead and unharmed. He scrambled away from their sight.

"Ye know that don't do any good" Gibbs spoke out while they all watched the monkey.

"It does me" Jack replied uselessly. Marty ran to the piece of cloth. Picking it up he examined with furrowed eyebrows, confusion written over his face. "It's a key" Amèlie raised her eyebrow. She remembered Jack telling her what he was going to do.

_Jack went in to his cabin, preparing to leave. He took his hat and jacket, putting them on as a voice behind spoke. "Where are you going?" Jack jumped in surprise. He whirled around, facing the younger look of himself only in form of female. Amèlie dipped his chair on his four feet, so she was visible in the light, the shadows behind her dark in the little light._

_"Me? I'm going to the Turkish Prison.." the captain answered. Amèlie rolled her eyes._

_"Let me correct my question. Why are you going in there? You know what happens to pirates in this prison, don't you?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then why are you going?"_

_"Because I need something that's in there"_

_"And what?" Jack sighed. "A key" As he expected Amèlie raised her eyebrows, a typical move when she was at least a little surprised. "A key?"_

_"Aye, a drawing of a key" he explained. He watched her eyebrows furrow now, another typical movement when she was thinking. "Why do you need it?"_

_"Because I need to show it to a person, so she can tell me where it is"_

_"And why don't you ask you compass"_

_"I'm leaving now, Take care of the ship while I'm gone" Amèlie sighed. "How long do you need?" Jack smirked. He loved it when she knew exactly when to not press any further._

_"Not too long"_

"No! Much more better" Jack's exclaim woke her up from her memory. She watched as he rushed to Marty, taking the cloth away. He showed them the inside of the cloth. "It's a _drawing _of a key" Wind blew up, shoving hair in Amèlie's face, a thick dark-brown curtain of hair which wasn't stuck under her too big hat. There was truly a key pictured in a odd form.

The crew crowded forward to get a better look at the cloth, silent now. Jack waited a moment, almost impatient, before he asked. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys..."Leech started, hesitating. "...unlock..._things_?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, _inside_ there's something valuable" Gibbs spoke with a smirk now on his face. "So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No!" Jack declined. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" _So, we're going after the key..._ Amèlie thought, but frowned. _There must be something else._

"So, we're going after the key?"

"You're not making any sense at all" Jack told him before louder. "Any more questions?" They were all silent until Marty asked. "So...do we have a heading?"

"Ah, a heading" Jack exclaimed with more enthusiasm than he had previously. He took out his compass. He watched it for a while, his index finger apparently moving with the needle. "Set sail in a...mmm...a general...in that way - direction!" He finally found, pointing to his right.

Everybody looked at the direction before back at their captain.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"Com on, snap to and make sail, you know how it works, com on" He shooed them with his pathetic cloth away from his path, walking towards his cabin absent-minded.

"Have you noticed lately...the captain seems to be acting a bit strange...-er" Marty spoke to Gibbs.

"Settin' sail without knowing his own headin'? Somethin' got Jack vexed. And mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all." He glanced at the young girl, who leaned against the frame of the door, that lead into the captains cabin. Her eyes were fixed on Jack, who walked towards it without noticing her. "Maybe Amèlie can do somethin'..."

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as her father was in earshot. Jack seriously jumped again. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong..." he walked pass her into the cabin. Amèlie rolled her eyes at his back. "As if..." she followed him.

She sighed. "So, you're not going to tell me?" she tested. "No" Jack replied. As she thought he would. "So there's something, eh?" Jack closed his eyes at his stupidity.

"Amèlie..." he called out exasperated. "Not now" He turned to see her looking at him with scrutinizing expression. He waited until she said something.

"Fine, then don't tell me" Amèlie spoke out softly, facing her back to him and walking out too quietly. Jack was just about to call her back, knowing he hurt her. She was probably thinking he wouldn't trust her. "Try to get some sleep" she forestalled him however, vanishing from his sight. He sat down on his chair with a slim smile.

_That will be a long night_ he took out his bottle of rum.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry for the late update. But here is it now. Hope you liked the start of the second movie here. Please Review.<strong>


	9. Revealing

Chapter 8 Revealing

Amèlie sat on the railing, at the exact spot she was sitting before Jack came back from the prison. The ship sailed towards the direction her father had showed, although they were quite insecure about it, whispering around, when they passed each other. Mr. Cotton stood behind the wheel, his parrot never leaving his shoulder.

The young girl sighed, shoving some hair out of her face from the pony, which was getting too long. She never had the time to cut in some way when they stopped in Tortuga, mostly because she hadn't left the ship whenever they sailed into an island. She didn't want to go on dry land, not after the Isla de Muerta and especially not after the long time she had to spent in the rock of a land. Her place was outside, her destination to sail the seven seas. And nothing else. Though there were many things she had to deal with since her father was Jack Sparrow. And if you were a Sparrow you wouldn't have peace for too long. And for Amèlie's taste it was already too long.

Nothing happened much in the past month, no. The Navy hadn't caught them yet and the weather was quite good, expect for the thunderstorm right now. But still Amèlie loved it here on the _Black Pearl. _If it was just her and the water, the ship, she could sit on the railing forever. But the peace didn't last forever.

_Danger, danger_ Amèlie's head snapped up. _Danger, danger_ she narrowed her eyes. _What's going on?_ She looked around to see if anybody was close, but everybody were downstairs now, trying to sleep she assumed.

_Danger, there is danger on the ship_ Danger on the ship. "Who is speaking?" Amèlie muttered to herself, sliding down from the railing, her feet barely making any noise._ Danger, danger _it spoke again. She couldn't recognize the voice. It was definitely none of the crew, she would know. _So, there is someone else here on the ship. Someone who doesn't belong here_. Amelie slowly got a hold of the halter from her sword, her other hand moving up to push the all too big hat from her face to see better.

_Danger, danger_ From where did it come? Amèlie couldn't even locate the source. It was like it was speaking right in front of her ears, but then again everywhere.

_Danger...Jack...danger...jack.._ Amèlie's eyes widen. _Jack is in danger?_

"On deck all hands!" Amèlie tensed as rumbling footsteps came up on deck from the hold, her hand gripping the halter tightly. But she knew the voice. _Jack_

"Make faster - gasket! On deck! Scurry!" _his voice sounds panicked._ Amèlie thought. _What's going on?_ "Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I_ want movement_!"

Chaos erupted downstairs as the crew woke up from the shouts of their captain.

"Lift the skin up!" Amèlie made Gibbs voice out. She saw Jack appearing from the stairs, seizing a cloth he wrapped around his left hand. Amèlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"All on deck!" he yelled. "And keep running!" _Running?_ "Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" _Probably it is in your panic attack... _

She leapt down the stairs, making her way towards the mast where Jack stood. His face was pale as much as a tanned skin could pale. He still wrapped the cloth around his hand with some difficulties.

Gibbs appeared on the other side of the mast. "Do we have a heading?" Jack seriously jumped at the voice, not realizing the girl not much far away at all.

"Ah! Ohh..." he relaxed _slightly_ as he recognized his first mate. "Run! Land!" He turned away, hiding behind the mast. Gibbs threw a bewildered glance at Amèlie, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were fixed on her father without any pause as if merrily his silhouette could tell what was going on. _Probably it can for her... _Gibbs thought as he rounded the mast.

But there was no one. At least not until Jack looked up again, jumping with a yelp at his sight. Amèlie's eyes narrowed even more. "Which port, captain?" he asked again.

I didn't say port. I said land, any land." was all Jack replied. Suddenly an undead monkey jumps down out of nowhere, causing everybody to jump. He got a hold of Jack's hat, climbing away. "Ah!" Jack exclaimed as the other same-named hissed at him. Causing Amèlie to roll her eyes, her father hissed back.

The monkey consciously threw the hat overboard. The crew froze before everybody leaped towards the railing.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs called out. "Bring 'er about!" he ordered. They were about to act, but no one else than the captain himself stopped them.

"No no! Leave it" There was a shocked silence "Run!" he said with a scared, obeying his own order. For some reason, Amèlie didn't even want to know why, the crew turned to look at her as their captain disappeared from their sight. She looked pointedly at Jack's first mate, raising an eyebrow as if to say _Aren't you obeying him?_

"Back to yer station!" Gibbs eventually understood. "The lot 'o ye!" He walked up to the young girl. "For the love of mother and child, Amèlie what's going on with him?" He asked her quietly so nobody could listen. Amèlie sighed and turned to look after her father.

She spotted him under the steps that lead up to the wheel, the lights of the inside of his cabin shining eerily on his paled face. It didn't make him look better to be half in the shadows and eyes widen, back pressed stiffly on the wall between the doors. Amèlie walked up to him, Gibbs hurrying after her.

The daughter took in every little detail of her father as if his mere body could tell what was going on with him. And it could. She narrowed her eyes at the cloth wrapped around his left hand. Did he hurt himself? But he wouldn't make such a big fuss about it nor wanting to get on land without a port. _No, something is going on with the hand_, Amèlie thought as Gibbs asked Jack what was going on. The asked glanced at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing" he left them in their silence by going inside his cabin, shutting the door a little too firmly close. Amèlie frowned. What was going on? She had never seen Jack _that_ distraught. Alright, she hadn't seen him for her whole fifteen life before, but still. Amèlie could understand him as much as herself. Sure, she was his daughter after all...

"Can't ye do somethin'?" Gibbs asked her with some desperation. Amèlie looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe I can...Take care on deck for a while." With that she went inside the cabin, leaving Gibbs to boss the others around. It was as dark as before when she entered the little cabin. Surely the desk was a mess and the one bed with the hammock Jack had ordered to place up for her made the room look small and dark. She squinted her eyes to see through the shadows.

There he was. Sitting on his chair in the darkness, his back too straight and too stiff for his usual appearance. "Jack" she spoke softly but still he jumped as if he just noticed her presence. Though Amèlie didn't have the meaning to come inconspicuous. "What's up with you? _What is after us?_"

"Nothing is after us. Why do ye think someone is after us? Or something?" he asked too fast in a row. He stopped in a nervous movements. Amèlie dipped her head with a knowing look.

"Is it a long story?"

"What do ye mean? There is no story."

"So there is nothing after us?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye"

"Therefor there is nothing after us?"

"_No_"

"There is really _something_ after us?" she spoke fast enough to bewilder him.

"Aye" Amèlie grinned slightly. "And what?" Jack sighed and she knew he understood that this time she wouldn't just let him be. Not when he looked so scared. He sat back down on the chair as if to prepare for a long story.

Amèlie taking the hint, laid down on the hammock, another spot she loved on the ship.

"Tell me, Amèlie" he started. "What do you know about _Davy Jones_?"

"Is he after us?"

"That wasn't my question."

"But he is, isn't he?" Jack sighed. Damn, this girl knew him too much for her age. "I know some things about him you have to know. Why?"

"I've made a pact...with him" Jack said hesitating. Amèlie's eyes widen for a fraction. "Oh oh"

"Aye...thirteen years ago..."

"It's stupid to get into a pact with Davy Jones..." Amèlie spoke as he ended. He told her that he agreed with the captain to bring the _Black Pearl_ up, after Cutler Beckett had let sink to the bottom of the seas. _He must really love this ship _she thought, staring at the ceiling while she imagined how the situation had been years ago. _If he is even making a pack with Davy Jones..._ "You know what he will require from you after the thirteen years"

"Aye" her father replied, absent-minded. "And the thirteen years are over now?"

"Aye"

"And what do you plan to do?" she asked him although she had quite the feeling he wasn't listening. But he did. "Go on land"

"So you cower away from the deal you made. From the 100 years of serving on the _Dutchman_?"

"Aye" Amèlie raised an eyebrow. _Not very brave, are we?_ "And by going on land you're avoiding him since he can only get one day after ten years on land..."

"Aye" It wasn't such a bad idea, but a question got stuck inside her. Couldn't the other servers go on land? And attack him? _Well, as long as the crew is with him...danger can be damaged. _Danger, danger. _There is danger on the ship._ It flashed through Amèlie's mind. For a moment she thought she heard the weird voice again, but then it was only her imagination. But before it wasn't she was sure.

"Jack?" she spoke with an uneasy voice.

"Aye?" now he really wasn't listening to her. Probably making up a plan in his mind far away while his body was only here. But Amèlie needed to tell him. Maybe he could help. But that even didn't matter to her, she just wanted to tell. Never came something up to her she couldn't put a finger on, never before. Of course not, if you were living in Tortuga for the most of your life, nothing could really unsettle you much.

"Jack" she called out louder.

"Aye?" still absent-minded. Causing her to try something she had never said. "Papà!" Jack jumped with a startle before his eyes rested on her, widen in surprise. "_What?_" To be honest, she didn't intend to call him like that. But it just slipped out her mouth naturally. For some reason. Amèlie breathed in.

"Were you in danger?" she asked him insecure, playing with the leather strap she had bounded around her right wrist, unsuccessfully trying to hide the 'P' brand mark a little further above. Well, the white shirt had to help then.

"When?" he asked back in true confusion.

"I don't know..." Jack stared at her like he had never seen her before. She sighed. "There was a voice on the ship...Not from one of the crew, I would have known...but it said always something..."

"What?" her father asked, leaning forward as if he was suddenly very interested. Amèlie bit her lip. "It said..._Danger danger_ and then _Jack jack_. But I didn't know from where it came" she hurried to continue, feeling stupid. "I couldn't locate it. As if the ship has spoken..."

"Aye..." Jack agreed, though Amèlie didn't know with what. "Aye, the ship has spoken to you" He looked too serious, _too serious_, to mean it as a joke or something. Amèlie stared into his dark brown eyes that were so much like hers.

"To me?"

"Aye...or more to the ones who can hear them." he explained, pointing at himself. "Someone like me" At this Amèlie listened attentively.

"So, you can hear the voices, too?"

"Aye" was there a glint of pride in his eyes. And meant directed not to himself but _Amèlie_?

"So you did hear the voice before?"

"No" the young girl's shoulders sank down. "But that can mean that you've only heard it because_ I_ was in danger, savvy?" Amèlie thought about. The idea to hear a ship sounded crazy in her ears. But also exciting. Then it sunk in what he just said. "Were you in danger?"

"No" he retorted simply, but she could hear the avoiding in his tone. Her eyes flickered down to his hand. "What do you hide in there?"

"Where?" he immediately asked. Amèlie nodded her head to his left hand. Of course he showed the right first. "No, the other one. Let me see it"

Jack hesitantly obeyed under her stare, feeling he was obeying a little too much for his taste as he shoved the cloth away an inch. Revealing what was in there. The black spot.

Amèlie raised her eyes to her father's face. He didn't look at her, but at the wall, seemingly in thought. _So that's what is after us..._

the Kraken.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it again. Honestly, I love writing this story as well as I hope you do. Please tell me by reviewing.<strong>


	10. Eerie Island

_Chapter 10 Eerie Island_

_How on earth did I end up here?_ Amèlie couldn't say how many times she had asked herself this already. The sun was beaming down through the bars of wood and bones. Not far away and under them, too, was the beautiful sea, shining almost blindingly in the yellow brightness. Amèlie stared at the smooth waves longingly, ignoring the others in the cage she was trapped in.

After a time, that seemed to have been very long, they all saw some of the Pelegostos walking across the bridge above them with a bamboo pole. And no one else was tied up on it than Will Turner. Amèlie stared at his unconscious form over her along with the five others in her cage. Cannibal drums could be heard by them, the only sign that showed Jack was alive. Yet.

Right now the son of Bootstraps Bill was locked up with them there. He couldn't tell anyone exactly what happened since the Pelegostos spoke a totally other language. As the brown-haired girl expected. But she knew what to do...well, not really. After the Pelegostos had captured Amèlie, and some other people she had the feeling they were picked only randomly out of the crew, they were held until the next morning, never being allowed to see all the others ever again. Though the dark-eyed girl thought she heard some screams, more horrible than death itself. Judging by the statement of the bones around her, Amèlie could tell they were definitely dead now.

She was looking at the cliff with all the vines, plants and possibilities of climbing it up to the safe green ground as Will raised his voice behind her.

"Why would he do this to us?" he asked out loud, mostly talking to Jack's first mate, Gibbs. "If Jack is their chief..."

"Aye" Gibbs agreed with a part. "The Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief." _And if he hasn't acted like a chief, we would all be dead... _It seemed to hung in the air.

"So he had no choice" the blacksmith/pirate understood. "He's a captive as much as we are."

"Worse...as it seems" Amèlie spoke out for the first time, turning around. She had a blank look although she was quite worried. Quite. "The Pelegostos believe that Jack is a 'god' in human form" she declared to their new companion. "_And_ they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison" As if to show what she meant Cotton, one of the crew who was caged with them, grabbed Gibbs finger and bit in them, hard.

Gibbs 'arrghed' and yanked his hand back. "They'll roast and eat him" Amèlie looked pointedly at the hand, which was steadily getting redder. Finally Will seemed to understand while he looked around.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" he asked confused at the few persons present. Gibbs rested a hand on the cage wall.

"These cages we're in...weren't built 'til after we got here" Will jumped as he pulled his hand away from the bones he had rested on. Amèlie faced her back to them again, listening intently for something in the distance.

"The feast is beginning" she said softly, more to herself than to the others.

"Aye" Gibbs retorted anyway. "Jack's life will end...when the drums stop." Drums were played from the Pelegostos, in a certain rhythm. They couldn't watch the feast however, Amèlie had tried already. But that also meant nobody else could watch them. While they were trying to escape. But how?

"Well" Will spoke again. "We can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

"What are you intending to do, William?" the dark-haired girl asked him. The asked moved up behind her, gazing at the cliff as well now.

"We have to get to the cliff wall" he replied in a strong yet soflty low voice as if some enemies could eavesdrop.

"I have been thinking that already" Amèlie said, fitting his tone. "But there is quite a distance if you haven't noticed yet."

"I have..."

* * *

><p>It was impossible, but after a while his plan was put into action. The two cages swung in wide, wide arches, each arm sticking out in one side of the cages hard, trying to grab on something on the cliff. Still it needed some time until they were near enough to hold on the vines Amèlie had been staring onto not a while ago.<p>

As soon as she recognized they would be close enough, she stretched out, the bars denting into her small body. She grabbed one of the vines, scratching her palms in process yet barely noticing it. The others, too, managed to get one of the plants into their hands.

"Put your legs through" Gibbs shouted. "Start to climb!"

Both cages obeyed, getting slowly but steadily up the cliff. It, for sure, looked funny from the outside. Amèlie didn't believe she was helping much, she hadn't much strength. Her tactic was more to be agile and light-footed, but now it was definitely _not_ light-footed. Maybe that was one of the reason why Will thought it was needed to motivate the crew.

"Come on!" he yelled loud enough for the other cage some feet away from them to hear. "It'll take _all_ of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!"

"Actually we wouldn't need everyone" Leech spoke, the dark-skinned one from the other cage. "'Bout _six_ would do!"

Amelie froze.

Right at the moment she was jailed in this cage, she was used to the sound of the drums playing distantly in her ears. At least used enough to notice it wasn't there anymore. Everybody stopped at her sudden stiffness due to the fact she was above all them. They had noticed too. As well as they noticed what that meant. And as well as they noticed what Leech's words just meant.

"Ohhh...dear" he mumbled as the other cage had stopped too. Amèlie looked back up, trying almost desperately to see something, _something_, from her father. "Papà..." she said too low for anybody but the nearest person to her to hear. She caught Will's gaze on her and with a quick glance at each other...

"Hurry!" he shouted, more to the ones in his cage than to the other. They began to race up the cliff more faster if possible, and against each other. Though Amèlie's reason was rather to look after her father than to win. Since when did it start to be a daughter-look-over-the-father? Shouldn't it be otherwise? Amèlie sighed, getting exasperated with the thought. But she wouldn't forget what he did for her. He had gave her freedom. Freedom on a ship.

While trying to outdo each other, nobody noticed the native pass on the bridge over them. At least Amèlie didn't until Will suddenly hissed, "_Stop_!"

Amèlie snapped her head down to him, squinting her eyes to see him despite the sun, which was shining at one side of her face, leaving the other in shadows. "Stop. Stop!" he continued to hiss until the other cage halted in their movements.

"What is it?" Amèlie asked in a hush tone. Will pointed up to the bridge. The native was already halfway over the bridge, not realizing what was happening just under him. They just needed to be quite until he passed...but noo.

"Shh" Amèlie's ears picked up as she saw the other cage move again from the corner of her eyes. "Stop!" Will shouted again as loud as he dared, but the 'leader' Leech just chuckled. It, however, turned into a scream of pure horror as he grabbed on a poisonous snake instead of a vine.

"Snake! Aaah!" he yelled, letting it drop along with the hold of the vine in his other hand. The others inside the cage, startled by the outburst, jerked away from their holds on the cliff as well, unfortunately. They fell back down. Amèlie immediately realized the rope holding the cage over the ravine under them would tear apart under the weight of the men together with the force of the fall. But there was nothing she could do.

So they all only could watch and listen to the screams of the six crew members, who were damned to die due to their stupidity. Unluckily to the rest all the noise drew the attention of the native to them.

"Move!" Amèlie shouted. Nobody objected as they saw the Cannibal ran back the way he came from. Quickly, if not quicker than before, they raced up the cliff. And although they were getting tired slowly, the crew got the cage up on top of the cliff. As soon as Amèlie felt the rich green grass under her, she searched for something sharp, a rock, to break the cage so they could make a run.

"Pull it loose!" Will commanded. "Find a rock!"

"A sharp one if possible!" Amèlie added almost unconsciously as she found one. It wasn't helping much, she was only starting with the second rope to slice as the Cannibals reached them. The cage wasn't pulled loose enough to break through even with the six together. The sharp rock cut into her palm, but she barely noticed in her adrenaline rush.

"Roll the cage!" Will yelled over the shouts of the coming natives.

"Oh hell" the young girl muttered to herself as the others threw their stones and whatever away and pushed themselves against one side of the cage. She got unwillingly bounced against them as with a jerk the jail of theirs started to roll.

Amèlie looked behind her, her thick hair finding its way into her mouth and all over her face. Again she wished it wouldn't fall down until almost her waist. But that didn't matter right now. The Cannibals came closer and closer due to the lame speed the six had.

The sudden screams of her fellows made her head snap back to them. And she noticed why they were so terrified. The cage was about to fall over the hill. Amèlie stopped running and backed to the other side of the cage as if she could stop their pace, which seemed to be so slow just a minute ago. Now she would have given anything to make it stop. Who knew how high they were right now? And how low the stunt would go?

But behind her and the others their chaser were even nearer than before and she couldn't tell which was better. Being caught by Cannibals? Or falling down a cliff?

She wasn't allowed to make up her mind and decide anyway; they were already falling. Her outcry drowned down with the ones of the five others. A small impact and they were rolling down the hill, this time uncontrollably though. They just got thrown against each other and Amèlie barely could hold onto the cage wall.

Her mind was getting dizzy after a while and she really felt like she would vomit anytime. If she would have something in her stomach. It would be only saliva then.

Oddly enough she felt like they were rolling upwards for a moment. Did they reach the end already? No, it was only a palm tree. The cage bowled up the trunk, before back down again, crashing onto the ground.

Unfortunately it didn't broke. Amèlie couldn't collect herself fully before she heard Will's voice over the grunts and pained exclamations.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" _Are those Cannibals still after us?_

"Come on! Lift it like a lady's skirt" Gibbs agreed.

"That was uncalled for!" the only girl in the cage glared at him. To her satisfaction he shrunk back and they lifted the ball of wood and bones together without any other word.

With their legs through the space between the bars, they ran for their lives and Amèlie was glad, she didn't have to bear the cage on her own. Running as fast as they could, she scraped her thighs here and there, the foreign language of the Cannibals right behind them all, carried by the soft wind to their ears. She clenched her teeth at the sharp pain of the grazes, but the gasps, which left her mouth sometimes, couldn't be helped.

They kept running and running, getting uncomfortable by now, until-

Amèlie felt no ground under her feet. Again. _Oh no_

They fell. Into a chasm. With a river. _Well, what a nice end_ she thought dryly as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. And it came.

Cold water clashed on her skin so sudden, it left her breathless for a moment. Not that she could have breathed in the water anyway. To her luck, and to the others as well, the cage broke with the force of their weight and the collision.

Amèlie hastily tangled her feet from the wood of the cage, which held her down, away from the surface. Lucky again. Spears and arrows cut into the water, narrowly missing her.

She decided it would be better to be down here than up there. But the lack of oxygen was making it a little hard. And _again_ she didn't have much choice to make up her mind. Someone grabbed her arms and pulled her with an enormous strength up.

Amèlie broke through the surface. Swallowing air as soon as she could she wondered for a moment, why everything before her eyes were dark. Were was the light? But it turned out to only be her sticky hair, which clung around her face.

Brushing them behind, she noticed Gibbs and Will beside her, both one arm on both of hers.

"Thanks" she said quietly, but nobody could answer as the next spear flew down to them and almost cut into the shoulder of Mr. Cotton.

"This way, lads" Gibbs shouted, pointing at a small passage behind Amèlie, which would thankfully move them away from the natives.

They ran again, even slower, with the foaming water as a pressure on their legs.

Amèlie reached the beach with the others behind her, her only goal leaving the island instantly. No way, she was staying here with those Cannibals in one place ever.

To her surprise she spotted two pirates, looking suspiciously close to Pintel and Ragetti, Barbossa's crew members, at the ship. How they were alive, was a miracle for her, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Excellent work! Work is half done" Gibbs exclaimed while he passed by Pintel, the fat one, as he climbed up the _Black Pearl_, which was already half in the water.

Amèlie narrowed her eyes, but passed him anyway, getting wet as she jumped into the water to get to the ship.

"We done it for you!" Pintel replied with a nervous smile as he saw the young girl, which looked so much like Jack Sparrow. "Knowing you'd be comin' back for us!"

"Yeah, right" Amèlie muttered to herself as she reached for a rope to climb up.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs' shout reached her ears and she froze in the middle of her climbing. _Jack...Papà..._

Will seemed to think the same at the moment.

"What about Jack?" he yelled, panting quietly. He stared mostly at the girl, whom he noticed, she had stopped moving. "I won't leave without him" They couldn't. She couldn't. Of course not. But what should they do? Wait? Till when? Till _they_ reached them?

"OI!" Amèlie winced at the sudden noise, shoving her back to reality. Her head snapped at the direction of the sound, just in time to see him, Jack, rounding the corner of the island, running as if hell was after him.

She sighed in relief.

But it didn't last for too long. Behind her father was a horde of Cannibals following him, spears and arrows ready in their hands, shouting for him.

"Never mind. Time to go" Will said, running to the ship. Amèlie casted him a disbelieved look, before squinting her eyes back to Jack. There was no way he could reach the ship and make them sail away without some natives coming with them.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs yelled.

"Make ready to cast off!" Amèlie looked up and saw Ragetti, the one with only one eye, at the railing. He tugged together with Gibbs on the rope she was hanging on, pulling her up to the ship.

"Com' on, Amèlie!" the first mate clamoured down to her. Unwillingly she let herself get pulled up, silently praying Jack would be fast enough to make it. If the ship was sailing already and he was good in time, they could make it. But if not...he would be food.

"OI!" She heard his voice again, closer to her small relief. Climbing rather heavily onto the railing, she sat upon it, her eyes watching her father struggle to keep away from those Cannibals. He said something to a dog (...odd), before he ran into the water. _So he won't stop till the end..._

"Slow down!" Amèlie shouted over her shoulder, not noticing Gibbs was right behind her, cringing at the loudness of her voice. Tensed she stared at her father, willing him to run faster...

and he did it. He half swam half ran to the ship, clinging onto a net beside the ship. As much as Amèlie sighed in relief, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, as he stopped midway, looking back to the Cannibals. They had stopped at the water, obviously not wanting to leave the island, not even for their meal.

"Alas, my children" he started importantly. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost -" Unfortunately, or fortunately for Amèlie's amusement, a water wave splashed him wet from head to toe, smearing his 'make-up' all over his face. Rather unenthusiastically he carried on nonetheless. "- Caprain Jack Sparrow"

* * *

><p><strong>And back I am! So sorry for the late update, but I got a little bored with the story. Still, after so many favorites and alerts, I couldn't help but continue this story. Thanks most of all to the readers...<strong>

**Nizuna Fujieda (Thank you so much for the regular reviews. Love you :D)  
><strong>

**esinger (Seems like this story caught your attention...COOL)  
><strong>

**JoJo1812 (yep, sadly enough I'm not getting much review :P. Well, I take what I get, so thanks for your reviews!)  
><strong>

**And to all the others, who reviewed for this story. I love you so! Lets see how many reviews this one will get...:)  
><strong>

**Anime-GaGa  
><strong>


	11. Tia Dalma And Her Stories

_Chapter 11 Tia Dalma and her stories  
><em>

"Finally you made it" was the first Amèlie said as Jack reached the deck safely, the ship already some good meters away from the bloody island. "And I was _starting _to get worried"

. smirked at her, although she wasn't looking at him. Instead she stared over the horde of odd-looking humans at the beach. "Worried? About me?"

"No, about the dog" Amèlie replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Her father joined her at the railing, his eyes moving restlessly around, before it caught on the Cannibals, while not noticing his daughter moving slightly over to him. They just ran back the way they came from, apparently forgetting about their 'god'.

Amèlie couldn't help but snort as she spotted the dog, which was running away from the natives.

Gibbs came up to them, following the Cannibal's every move with a grimace plastered on his face. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea"

Pintel draped the coat on Jacks shoulders carefully along with Ragetti, saluting hastily as the Captain gave them a mere glance. _Not trustworthy, but whatever _Amèlie thought with a shrug.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Jack said after another weird side-glance to the two new crew members.

"That seems a bit contradictory to me, Captain" Gibbs quietly protested, unsure what to do.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs" was all Jack replied. The named cast a glance at the dark-haired girl, but she simply shook her head, a crease between her eye brows.

"Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something" he requested. As if on cue, a wood eye dropped in front of them. Happy to have it back, Amèlie watched Ragetti crouching down on the deck, holding the eye like a treasure in his hands.

The monkey ran away with a screech and Jack got his pistol ready to shoot its head off without killing him. However, Will interrupted him before everything could happen.

"Jack" he said simply with a calm yet eager tone.

"Ah" the called replied, his eyes never leaving the tiny fluff ball. Amèlie thought, it was quite cute, if it didn't belong to Captain bloody Barbossa, the one, who dropped her off to an island with her father and Elizabeth. Though, she probably would have never found out without him that Jack Sparrow -pardon- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was actually her father.

"Elizabeth is in danger"

"Again?" it came out from the girl's mouth without warning. Not that she didn't like Elizabeth, on the contrary she found the young woman quite nice. She wasn't like those other arrogant nobles from Port Royal. But getting always in danger was annoying.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" Jack continued for her. "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" He kept on walking, Will hot on his heels.

"Elizabeth _is_ locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes" Not a wise choice of answer. Will snatched a sword from a pirate, who stood closest to him, holding it on Jacks throat to stop him from moving any further.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" Amèlie looked down at her hand. There it was, the little treasure he sought. She always wanted to know how it worked. Might as well be the best time now. She didn't feel like she could use it in the near future. Opening it she watched the needle spin and spin.

She wanted to know what she wanted. She had the freedom after all (if you could call it freedom with Davy Jones and the Kraken chasing them and then again not only them). But...she looked out at the sea, the island already a small spot in the horizon. What was it what she wanted?

Will looked down at Jack's belt where he had noticed the compass hanging from it at the island, while he was hanging on a roasting stick, his head spinning from the gift he got on the neck.

But it wasn't there anymore.

Jack must have noticed his bewilderment as he pushed the threatening sword from his throat and looked down as well. Touching the spot where his compass was ought to be, his mind searched for a quick conclusion to why the hell it was gone.

"Amèlie?" he asked tentatively. Will looked at her direction, spotting the compass in her hand, open and placidly spinning around.

"Jack?" she asked back, casting a glance on his back before back down. For a brief moment, Will asked himself if she ever called him 'father' like a daughter would do to her parent. But got off it while pondering how she had managed to get the compass from Jack's belt. He was sure he had seen it, no matter how much gift he had in his blood.

"How did she do it?" he spoke to Jack, who turned around, staring at his daughter with pride? across his face. How he could be proud with his daughter for pick pocking, was beyond Will. Maybe it was just some pirate thing he didn't understand and would never want to. Though he was still a little awed at the skill she had. But even more disgusted.

"I have no idea" the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ replied, before walking up past her to the wheel, where his first mate stood.

"Mr. Gibbs?" he called for him.

"Captain?" Amèlie looked up at the shouts of names as noticed her father going up. Glancing back down on the compass, she saw it stopped for a minute, resting to her left, where the open sea was and then to her right, before spinning again. Amèlie frowned, shaking the small thing a little. _Maybe it really doesn't work _But Jack had confirmed her otherwise already that it seriously was showing what you most wanted.

Seeing as it didn't stop she jumped from the railing, deciding she would rather listen to the conversation and waiting, then to be bored beyond beliefand waiting. Silently walking up the steps, she stopped at the last one at the top, leaning against the stair case.

"We have to travel upriver" Jack demanded right now. _What?_

"By need" Gibbs started, his hands steering the ship with the wheel. "Do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need" Gibbs stared at him, worried about the words of his Captain.

"What we _need_ to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste" _Does he honestly believe Jack would do something like this? Then he doesn't know him...honestly_ Amèlie thought, but got off it.

"William" Jack spoke his full name. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me..." to Amèlie's mild surprise (mild, because she had a clue what he wanted as soon as the word 'help' fell) he took out the piece of clothes he got from the Turkish Prison. "...to find this"

"Jack..." the young girl said quietly with a weird warning undertone. With her eyes that looked so much like his she told him what a low opinion she had for his request.

Will, however, didn't even notice the silent conversation the two pairs of identical eyes had as he stared down at the drawing key, which was fluttering in the breeze under Jack's unhygienic hands.

"You want me to find _this_?" he asked, indicating on the key.

"No, you want you to find this" Jack said with a grin, though it faltered at the frown on his daughters face. He really shouldn't let himself get so affected from his daughter. It would get unhealthy. Figuratively.

"Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" he talked rather quickly for his benefit.

Will took the cloth out of Jack's hands, holding it closer to his face to examine it further.

"This...is going to save Elizabeth?" he asked, just to be sure. After all this was all he wanted. Jack narrowed his eyes at him, scrutinizing the face of the blacksmith.

He leaned closer and whispered. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" An eerie silence appeared between the four pirates -well, three- while Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Amèlie prayed he would at least know how dangerous he was.

"Not much" Meant as much as...nothing.

"You should" it came out from the brown-haired girl's mouth with a shake of the head.

"Aye, it's going to save Elizabeth" Jack replied, ignoring Amèlie's retort and the glance Will threw at her.

Amèlie sighed and looked down at the compass, not really hoping it had stopped. But it had. The needle pointed a bit north-west from her. Quizzically she looked up at the direction. It was pointed on the deck, where all the pirates worked. What now? What did she want?

The fifteen-years old girl sighed, closing the compass with a snap as she stood up from the railing, getting tired with the position she sat for only some minutes.

If she had taken a closer look to the direction, she might have seen it was pointed on a boy, maybe one or two years older than her. She might have seen the reddish hair, straight falling onto his soft green eyes, which were watching her until she was out of sight.

But she never did.

* * *

><p>It was dark all around her, the canopy of leaves above her blocking the light of the warm sun. If it hadn't set already. They had been sailing upriver like Jack had commanded.<p>

Though now they weren't on the _Black Pearl_ anymore. No, she was at the front of one of the two boats, which was gliding over the thick swamp. Her arm was rested on the prow of the longboat, Will, Gibbs and some others sitting behind her. the reddish haired boy among them.

She scanned the place over and over, fearing, something would attack them. Surely there was enough hiding places for attackers, just like in the island. She might be paranoid, but Amèlie couldn't help the tension of alertness.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will's voice reached her ears. She listened prick-eared, wondering why he would ask anyway. All he needed to care for was his young woman Elizabeth, wasn't it?

"Well" Gibbs didn't seem to think so as he willingly explained. "if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones" his voice got quieter and quieter with each word. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness..." He paused for the dramatic effect. "The Kraken.

"They say the stench of its breath is...ohh" he shuddered and Amèlie rolled her eyes. He should be an actor. When did he meet the Kraken to know such things?

"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses" Amèlie glanced over her shoulder, only to see Pintel and Ragetti cowering away from Gibbs as if he was the Kraken himself. Even Will seemed paralyzed while he stared at Jack's first mate.

"If you believe such things" Gibbs cleared his throat, glancing around.

"You should believe it" the young girl turned around with a mischievous glint in her eyes only one of her fellows seemed to notice. "Think of it. The Kraken. Living in the depths of the oceans...always following the _Flying Dutchman_, destroying ships by commando without leaving anyone on deck alive...sucking everything remaining down with him to the bottom of the sea..." she remembered her mother telling her with exactly those words.

And the listeners seemed as entranced as she had been back then. "But you don't need to be frightened" she added, successfully destroying the mood. She smiled to herself, turning back. Though they had a very good reason to be scared. And it was currently sitting at the front of the other longboat, clinging onto the palm of a certain Captain.

A hut came in sight after a while of eerie silence except for the usual night-noise around them. Amèlie could feel many eyes following them as they sailed up to the seedy shack and here and there she caught a glimpse of strange-looking people.

Finally they stopped in front of the ladder which would lead them up to the hut, which seemed to be Jack's goal.

The Captain stepped onto the landing in front of the ladder, turning around to face the others, who got up from the boat as well.

"No worries, mates" he spoke out as he saw his crew kept looking around as if fearing, somebody would jump out and attack them. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are..." he said almost proudly, before he faltered. "...were...have been...before"

"I understand" Amèlie retorted dryly.

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs said in reassurance.

"It's me front I'm worried about" Jack replied hesitantly. _Jeez, what did he do to that woman? _Amèlie rolled her eyes.

"She won't do anything to you" the description she heard from the jamaican-looking woman didn't show her as a violent person.

Jack stared at her. "How do you-" but stopped himself, shaking his head as if deciding he didn't even want to know. He climbed up the ladder, Amèlie following silently, her mind far away to a woman with black hair, steely blue eyes as deep as the seas she had sailed...Isabella.

"Mind the boat" she distractedly heard Gibbs' voice, before she was up at the door right behind Jack. Her father slowly crept up into Tia Dalma's house, opening the wooden door cautiously. Amèlie found it quite hilarious at the sight of a crouching Captain Jack Sparrow, who was obviously fearing a woman. Well, it wasn't only a woman, but still.

The head of the Jamaican woman snapped up at the creaking door in alarm before she recognized the person.

She stood up with a wide smile, revealing a number of noxious teeth. "Jack...Sparrow" The named straightened up with a relieved smile flashing at her as he opened his arms for her. "Tia Dalma"

He went towards her, but stopped as he almost knocked his head against a jar hanging from the ceiling full of eyeballs. Amèlie didn't even want to know what this woman had in mind with those and where he got them.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day" she approached Jack while speaking, but stopped as Will appeared behind Amèlie at the door.

She pointed at him with her finger, a thoughtful expression across her face. She changed her direction and stepped towards him. "You..." she spoke slowly, getting the attention of the blacksmith, who had looked around the room in bewilderment all the time.

"You have a touch a' destiny about you. William...Turner" she got quieter until she only whispered his name. William stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know me?"

Tia Dalma grinned as she leaned closer, not minding the young girl, who stepped away from in between them, a grimace on her face. "You want to know me"

Jack appeared beside them all so suddenly, feeling dejected as he intervened. "There'll be no knowing here" He turned Tia Dalma's back to Will, speaking quieter now. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it"

Will glanced at Amèlie in confusion, not exactly knowing what to do, but she only shrugged and motioned him to come closer inside.

Jack looked at the woman beside him in a almost offended manner. "I thought I knew you"

"Not so well as I had hoped" Tia Dalma replied amused as she headed further back, gesturing to everybody else. "Come"

"Come" Jack echoed, waving Will over, who sat down on the chair beside the woman. She leaned closer again, caressing his face. "What service may I do ya?" she purred, before forcefully snapping at Jack. "You know I demand payment"

"I brought payment" Jack enthusiastically replied, whistling over Pintel and Ragetti, who held a hooded cage between them. They walked/stumbled over and placed the cage on the table beside Will.

Jack unveiled the cage, showing Jack, the monkey inside it. "Look..." he took out his pistol from his belt and shot the monkey. It merely screeched and jumped around. "...an undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia Dalma walked towards it, examining the 'treasure', before she opened the cage, freeing the monkey. It ran out to a low table, past Amèlie, who watched it with disinterest.

"No" Gibbs on the other hand winced at the sight of the free fluff ball. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch _that_!"

"The payment is fair" the woman in the dress decided, ignoring the old man's outburst.

Will, who took it as a 'yes' for the help they needed, laid out the drawing of the key importantly on the table. "We're looking for this"

Tia Dalma stared at piece of cloth, stopping dead in her process of sitting down on the chair. She looked up to Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe" Jack answered curtly, staying strictly behind Will. "Why?"

"Ahh, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants" Tia Dalma said with a wide smile as she settled down on her seat. She straightened up a little, speaking with a more mysterious voice. "Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own"

Jack puffed a nearby feather out of his face, squirming inwardly under the steel brown gaze of his daughter as he didn't respond. Tia Dalma, though, let it go, going back to the main issue.

"Your key go to a chest" she explained, making herself comfortable as if this conversation would need longer. Amèlie sighed quietly. _I want back to the oceans..._

"And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"If we knew what lays in the chest" Amèlie raised her voice, looking directly at her father, who consciously didn't meet her eyes.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel, the fat one of the two, who never seemed to be separated once, suggested greedily like every good pirate. "Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing _bad_ I hope" Ragetti gulped at a jar, full of something Amèlie couldn't decipher, near his face.

Tia Dalma sat up a bit, asking quietly. "You all know of _Davy Jones_, yes?" At the nodding of the crew she continued. "A man of the sea...A great sailor...until he run afoul of that which vex all men" _she almost looks infatuated..._ Amèlie furrowed her brows at her own thought.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked puzzled. Amèlie caught the disbelieved look Jack casted at Will's back, while he pocketed something.

Tia Dalma smiled again, touching his hand quite teasingly. "What indeed..." Amèlie didn't notice the look someone gave at _her _back.

"The sea?"

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil" At this point the young girl glanced up with raised eyebrows.

Jack, who lost his patience, spoke up. "A woman!"

"A woman" Tia Dalma echoed more passionate. "He fell in love..."

"No no no no no" Gibbs disagreed immediately. He seriously disagreed with everything that had something to do with woman. "I heard he fell in love with the sea"

"Same story, different version and _all are true_" Tia Dalma looked quiet upset at the interruption. "See, it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea" she positioned herself more..._as if she was talking about _herself._.._

"He never stopped loving her" she said in a dreamy voice. "But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die"

Will, who got enough of this story telling, pointed at the cloth again. "What...exactly did he put into the chest?" he asked, willing to sound calm and not annoyed.

Tia Dalma put her hand to her chest, smiling almost lovingly. "Him heart" Amèlie stared at her oddly.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked cautiously.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest" Pintel reasoned, scolding the other one. He got unsure however, asking "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings" Tia Dalma waved off, straightening up again. "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world"

"The key he keep with him at all times" _And there we go..._

Will, realizing what she had just said, jumped up from the chair and positioned himself threateningly close to Jack. "You knew this" he _spat_ out angrily.

"I did not" Jack immediately declined, holding his hands up in surrender, as if he wasn't just about to pocket something again.

"I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" he turned to leave, but stopped at Tia Dalma's commanding voice.

She held out her arm to him. "Let me see your hand"

Jack turned back slowly, caught. He pathetically held out the hand, only him and Amèlie knew it wasn't unmarked, but under the woman's hard gaze he gave her the hidden one.

She undid the makeshift bandages Amèlie had wrapped around the hand so nobody else would panic. Everybody, however, got a good look at the dark mark despite the dim light.

Gibbs gasped breathlessly. "The black spot! The black spot!" He hastily dusted himself out, spinning around for one circle before spitting unhealthy on the ground in front of his feet. Amèlie didn't know what this should bring off, but Pintel and Ragetti didn't seem to care as they mimicked the old man. Though she was more than sure, they had no idea what the black spot stood for, even if they had cried it out after the small 'ritual'.

Amèlie watched them, deadpanned, until Jack exclaimed sarcastically cheerful "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know"

The dark-haired girl sighed, quite exasperated, settling down on the chair as she got tired, standing around all the time. _So they all know...now what?_

Tia Dalma seemed to have an idea as she pushed a curtain away, rummaging at the back of her hut as she mumbled something unintelligible under her breathe, while Jack pocketed again a trinket from her as unthankful as he was. But who was Amèlie to judge, so she simply looked away.

She looked broody at the table in front of her, not really seeing the odd devices, which were placed on it, as she thought about her useless past in Tortuga, the island for people, who didn't think much of life..

At least until the Jamaican-woman came back...with a jar. She almost elegantly walked up to the current Captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"Davy Jones cannot make port" she explained to everybody, who didn't know. "He cannot step on land but once every ten years" she held out the jar for Amèlie's father.

"Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you" she offered him. Jack took it hesitantly, pausing as he stared at it.

"Dirt" he spoke shortly. "This is a jar of dirt"

"Yes" Tia Dalma agreed, as if she didn't know what there was to complain.

"Is the...jar of dirt going to help?"

If you don't want it...give it back" Tia Dalma stepped threateningly forward.

"No" Jack childishly replied, clutching the jar to his chest tightly.

Tia Dalma smiled. "Then it helps" _Wasn't really the answer he had asked for now, was it?_ Amèlie noticed he looked around cautiously. _As if somebody would want to steal _this_ a_way _from him_.

"I have the feeling..." Will spoke up, sending a glance at the jar and the drawing of the key. "we need to find the _Flying Dutchman_"

"I have the feeling your feeling is right" Amèlie uselessly retorted as she lazily stood up, knowing they would, finally, leave now.

"A touch..." Tia Dalma picked up some items, randomly it seemed, from the table, shaking it concentrically in her fists, before dropping them. "...of destiny"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long update...as always hehe. But this is quite long for you, so I hope it makes it up. <strong>

**I wanted to thank some reviewers, always wishing for more though.  
><strong>

**Nizuna Fujieda: Thank you very much! Critic is always a help if you need to tell me to make something better :D  
><strong>

**xxxLauraaxxx: Do I have a new fan? :P  
><strong>

**esinger: Love it how you review to every chapter. Please tell me if I should make something better. :)))  
><strong>

**Unspoken Goodbyes: Thank you so much. I like to make a brilliant job XD (sry, this was lame I know ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Reviews are very much appreciated. :D<br>**


	12. Davy Jones, The Man Of The Sea

_Chapter 12 Davy Jones, the man of the sea  
><em>

It was stormy and darkness fell over the whole sea. Amèlie barely could see her own hands in front of her face, but it didn't matter. How should she be able to with little to nothing light coming from the lamps on deck of the _Black Pearl_?

Further away from the black-painted ship was another one, less impressive, broken and most probably going to drown at any moment. _That is definitely not the_ Flying Dutchman _I've heard of_ Amèlie thought, sitting on the railing of the left sight of the ship with her hat being the only thing blocking her from the rain drops, which were absolutely bucketing down by now.

It came quite unexpected for her, the rain. But Amèlie didn't seem to be right in her mind at all these times. Even Jack noticed and he had serious problems going on by himself. Not knowing how to approach her though, just made him stand beside her and look out with her at the wreck until Will came up.

"That's the_ Flying Dutchman_?" he asked, disbelievingly. Surely he wondered why Jack would be afraid of something tiny like _that_. But Gibbs nodded nonetheless.

"She doesn't look like much" he voiced his thought.

"Neither do you" Jack replied, his eyes glued on the broken ship. "Do not underestimate it" He elbowed his first mate, searching for approval.

"Must have run afoul of the reef" he stuttered out the next thing that came up his mind.

"What's your plan?" the Captain asked, finally turning to the blacksmith.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key" Will responded smoothly.

"And what if there are any crewmen?" Amèlie added, wondering what he would do _then_.

"I cut down anyone in my path" with that he walked off to the boat, which was made ready for him, without waiting for any reply.

"I like it" Jack commented, nodding. "Simple, easy to remember" Amèlie rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't like Will to just kill people if he could avoid it. He didn't seem like someone, who enjoyed killing. But on the other, they were talking about pirates and he had a grudge against them anyway.

And if it was for Elizabeth, he would do anything.

"Your chariot awaits you" Ragetti laughed cruelly as Will climbed to the boat, which was shaken and wet all over due to the storm. He was a mere black spot from Amèlie's view.

"Oi!" Jack walked up to the black-haired guy, yelling out over the wind. "If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life" A small smirk appeared on the young girl's lips. He cared after all.

"Move out!" Ragetti commanded, pushing the boat with his foot away a little, closer to the landed ship, while he laughed like crazy.

"Douse the lamps" Jack ordered the crew quietly.

* * *

><p>It took the young guy, who was about to marry the woman of his dreams before he got captured by the <em>East India Trading Company<em>, quite a long time to search for the key.

Understandable, the ship was broken, but still rather big. Amèlie walked away from the railing slowly, fearing she could stumble over something. It was seriously that dark and she would better not sitting on the dangerous spot she always used to. The sea didn't have the calming atmosphere around itself anyway, although the storm died down fairly much.

She walked up to the mast, which towered over like a steeple in black, climbing the rigging quietly up to the crow's nest. Maybe from up there she could see better. Though she doubted it.

Fingering her way up Amèlie rested down and took out the spy glass from her pocket she still had. Looking through it she barely saw something with the little light some lamps and torches on the other ship had.

Amèlie searched up and down the whole ship, trying to spot Will.

"Amèlie Isabella Sparrow!" a voice suddenly boomed up to her. She flinched, nearly dropping the telescope. Jack's voice echoed to the crow's nest. She looked down, squinting her eyes to see what he wanted.

"Give me my telescope back" he requested. How he knew she had it was beyond her, though she had some ideas.

"Catch it" she said as loud as she dared, letting it drop on purpose now. Unfortunately, much to her missing entertainment, he caught it way too easily, grumbling under his breath, before he unclamped it to look through it by himself.

He wasn't particularly comfortable with the fact of seeing Will getting caught by the crew. He could easily spot his biggest enemy talking with his temporary crew member, before he turned around, staring directly to Jack's spy glass.

Jack's eyes widen.

"Amèlie!" he wanted to warn her as she came swinging down on the lower part of the mast at his voice.

"What's going on?" she asked him in her calm self. Jack inwardly groaned. That was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

He lowered his telescope, wanting to look at her form, which was leaning casually against the mast, wanting to tell her to get the hell out of the deck into the cabin, or even better, out of the _Black Pearl. _Even if there was no where to go.

But it was too late. Davy Jones appeared, crossing the way, somebody would need minutes for, in a second, just some feet away as soon as he didn't look through his spy glass anymore.

The crew, who was waiting for something to happen circled around them, backed away in startle, yelping as sharp and pointy..._things_ threatened their throats. Jack glanced back to the girl behind him, who was seemingly frozen on her spot. But, much to his relief, she wasn't attacked by any of those fish man, who came along with the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Could have been because of the red head, who had swiftly got his sword out, forcing the attackers away from her.

Amèlie stared at Davy Jones, motionless. Never had she seen him in person and now it was more scary than amazing. Half of his face covered in tentacles, which seemed to have gotten an own life as they swirled around by themselves. But the other half wasn't any better. Dull and soulless eyes scanned the scene, deep and hollow from the slick and sickly green-colored skin. A tri-horn hat blocked Amèlie's sight from whatever was hidden under it. And she was more than thankful for this.

Jack Sparrow quickly turned back to the other Captain, hoping he hadn't noticed the glance. But nothing seemed to get unnoticed from those eyes.

"Oh" was all the legendary Captain of the _Black Pearl_ could say at this arrival.

"You have a debt to pay" the growl coming out from his mouth made Amèlie's skin crawl in pure fear, she might have never seriously felt.

Davy Jones stepped forward, towards Jack, who backed away in hope, he could lead the creature away from the mast. Though it wasn't the only reason why he wanted to be away from him as far as possible.

So, with each step he took, _he_ took one back.

"You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement"

"Technically" Jack cut in, only to have something to say. "I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon"

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless" Davy Jones simply retorted, not feeling the least bit of pity. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" he spoke louder, mockingly and his crew chuckled in agreement.

Amèlie narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to soothe her beating heart, which was, by the way, _racing_.

"Yeah, I gave you payment" Jack responded, much to her puzzlement. "One soul to serve on your ship is already there" his hands moved rapidly towards Davy Jones' ship. Amèlie opened her mouth, but restrained just at time. What was he doing? Will serving for him? That was low. Very low. For a moment she felt ashamed to even be his daughter.

She stared at _him_ now, speechless. He wouldn't really do that, would he? No.

"One soul is not equal to another" Davy Jones immediately replied, falling into his trap. Jack's eyes glinted.

"Aha!" he held up a finger to stop this moment. "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over the price"

Davy Jones hesitated into his next move. "Price?" he plopped his small-lipped mouth.

Jack slowly, and for the first time mind you, took a step forward. "Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" he narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ thought over it for a minute, before he spoke, satisfied with his mind (if he had one). "_One hundred souls_. Three days..."

Jack inwardly sighed in relief.

"...or better" Davy Jones' lips curled up into a cruel smirk, his eyes glinting maniacally. Jack felt himself getting quite nervous again at this sight.

"Or?"

"Or only one" What? Jack furrowed his eyebrows, urging the tentacle creature to continue. "A certain one" He so suddenly turned to the dark-haired girl, she didn't even have time to comprehend it really.

Shivers ran down her spine as he surveyed her. "Aren't you the _daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow?"_ he stated more than asked._ "_It has rumored all around, your reunion, even reaching my ears" He slowly stepped forward to her now; the problem was, Amèlie couldn't back away as she was still standing on the mast.

"Your flesh and blood" he spoke to Jack, but never left her eyes as she was paralyzed in them. "_She_ would be enough to equate your soul. Would you do it?" he was threateningly close now to her.

Jack was frozen on his spot, held by the fear. Not for him, not for his crew members, but for her. His daughter. He wished, the red head boy, whoever he was, would jump in and block her from this monster like he did with those fishman, but he was as unmoving as him.

The Captain of the _Black Pearl_ shivered visibly at the thought of Amèlie working on the _Flying Dutchman,_ away from his watchful eyes, before he quickly skipped over, successfully stopping him from coming any closer to his precious.

"No, I will take the one hundred souls" It seemed like a sigh of relief waved through and all around him, but he ignored as he still felt the tension of the body behind him.

"Is she that precious to you?" Jones asked with an raised...eh...eyebrow? "One hundred souls instead of only one? Can you live with it? To condemn innocent men to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam in freedom?" But she wasn't 'only' one.

"Yep. I'm good with it" Jack simply replied, dead serious, which was unusual for him. "You're a diamond, mate" he said to Davy Jones' not showed surprise. Jack moved to go on already. "Send me back the boy and I will start right off" But he was stopped by a pirate with a hammer-head, definitely not from his crew.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go" now the other Captain got his cruel side back, as he laughed. Amèlie got over the moment of shock to be the target of Davy Jones. Seriously, it wasn't a nice thing.

She looked over to Jack, hoping he wouldn't let this really happen. No matter how less she liked William Turner, no matter how much she knew he hated them, the pirates, meaning her as well; this was just not fair. And he knew that.

Jack thought over a minute. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half" That wasn't what she meant with her gaze. She shook her head.

Amèlie knew, he just made a big sacrifice by not giving her away to Jones to be freed forever, but this...wasn't good.

"And did I happen to mention... he's in love" Jack slowly circled around the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" He was very manipulative, that much Amèlie happened to know. She smirked a bit, only a bit. Just with this speech, her father would move the scariest Captain, who ever lived, to keep the blacksmith with him, just with him.

Davy Jones paused, touched by this a bit. Amèlie as well as everybody knew his story, so it was quite easy to see.

"I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah" Jack clapped his hands together, more than happy with the way, life as going on.

"Shall we seal it with blood?" he asked, just to make it traditional. But hesitated as his eyes roamed over the body. No spot of real human skin could be seen. "I mean, uh - ink?" he grinned sheepishly, his gold tooth flashed a bit in the dim light.

Jones wordlessly grabbed Jack's right hand with the black spot, letting his tentacles swarm over it for a moment. "Three days-ah" he let go of the startled and frozen Captain, moving away with his crew members, who echoed his last words. "Three days..."

Jack looked at his now slimy palm, noticing the black spot disappear. A part of him was relieved, that one problem was diminished, the other part was staring gloomily at his filthy hand.

Amèlie jumped away from her place as soon as Davy Jones disappeared along with his ship, her arms clamped around her torso as she walked up to her father, more than grateful he hadn't sold her away. Her heart warmed a little at the thought of being more important than his freedom. But she kept it by herself. There were other problems right now.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" the first mate came up, sheepishly at the thought of him being scared before.

"Aye"

"I feel sullied...and unusual" Jack hesitantly spoke, his fingers spread and frozen on his place. Amèlie blew out some breathe.

"Well, that can't be helped" she replied dryly. "And how do you intend to get those ninty-nine souls in three days?" she couldn't think up how he would do this now, no matter how much she knew how crazy he was.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be" Jack said. His eyes scanned his daughter's, for him, petite form, worried.

"Ahh Tortuga" Gibbs understood while she didn't. Jack wiped his hand on his first mate's vest clean. As clean as he could be.

"Tortuga"

* * *

><p><strong>They're going to Tortuga now...wohoo. How much Amèlie hates this island. Lets see what will happen. Thanks so much for your reviews.<br>**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead: Glad to know you _love_ it. Why Amèlie knows the facts about Tia Dalma was simply because of her mother. Just a quick explanation, but everything will be declared later. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is good. Needed some time for this after it got deleted twice because of my stupidity. Hehe XD.<br>**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


End file.
